


Resurrected to Battle Maou But He's Been Defeated So I'm Stuck as an Adventurer?

by Crepe



Category: isekai - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Resurrected to Battle Maou But He's Been Defeated So I'm Stuck as an Adventurer?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crepe/pseuds/Crepe
Summary: After a monotonous day at work, "Akira" falls victim to an armed assailant. Soon waking up in an unfamiliar world, shortly after they're then engaged in another life and death situation, however, this time they're saved by a beautiful girl in armor."Are you okay?" She asks.With her hand out stretched, it'd seem an angelic "Hero" has appeared before them.





	1. 01 - Aisengard; The City of Beginnings

Stepping out into the city streets, even during the night pedestrian traffic doesn't cease, nor do the roads. With my shift over, I pass the towel to another coworker as I make my way to the subway, despite tomorrow being my one day off, I've no energy to spend the night in leisure.

In this bustling city, where development is everywhere, parking space is essentially a luxury. While our small bar may be popular, it doesn't have any of the sort.

As the train arrives, I take seat between a sleeping business man and an openly flirty couple. Resting my hand just above my brow before rubbing my tired eyes, on the verge of yawning, an elderly woman with a trolley steps in as I immediately rise to offer my seat.

As she takes my offer without batting an eye, nor raise a gesture or words, I swap from one crowded carriage to the next and soon find a sport a quarter way in. Resting against the back of the seat, I yawn and attempt to catch some z's before my stop.

However, the carriage soon shakes with the motion of traffic. Numerous people swiftly pass through the carriage resulting in loud commotion. Trying to figure out the issue, other people begin following along in fright.

Before I knew it, a rugged man donned in a dirty beige coat appears as I immediately notice the firmly grasped in his hand. With his back situated towards me, it'd seem he doesn't realise I'm here. Tucked away into the corner of the train, it may seem dangerous, however, it appears I'm in a blind spot. If possible, I could tread tread lightly towards the back carriage and he'd be none the wiser. 

With the carriage pilling up, it doesn't seem like there's enough space for them to move into. There doesn't seem to be anyone willing to confront the armed man. 

As I slowly rise from my seat, there eyes turn to me as I could practically tell they looking to me as their savior. However, in my defense, I'm in no shape to-

With my position given away, the man turns with a gust of wind and swings his knife with the intent to kill as I immediately duck; the knife just mere inches from carving its way into my skull. It's one thing to threaten someone with a knife to hand over your belongings, but swinging to kill? That's an entirely different ball game, I didn't think he was that much of a lunatic.

Stunned from the sudden shock of hitting a hard surface, I dive into him with a shoulder tackle; grasping the man's torso, I lift him just slightly above the ground to force him down. Batting the knife away with the swing of my arm, I attempt to hold him down no matter how much times he squirms. Taking hold of both his arms, I call for the others to assist with a shout. However, despite now being against an unarmed man, no one steps in.

In fact, in the midst of my struggle, the crowd has dispersed as the train's still in motion. With a laugh, the man appears to be enjoying himself as he's able to gain the upper hand. His strength increases to overwhelm mine; lifting his body up, he knocks his head into mine with great force. Using it as his window of opportunity in my daze, he kicks me off and quickly rises with ragged breaths. Retrieving the knife which was knocked away, my anxiety quickly escalates. Scurrying backwards, his eyes glimmer upon his wicked sneer. Launching himself against me, I try to kick him back to gain some ground, however, at no point did he waver.

Taking it as his opportunity, he grabs my leg and runs his knife against my knee before pushing it and himself into my torso. Overcome with extreme pain, he tries to sink his knife into my chest as I grasp against his hands midway; attempting to reverse it. With my eyes watering, my entire body begins heating up as I take a deep breath and use the last ounce of my strength in order to survive. However, with the use of his body weight, he pushes the knife slowly closer as I soon feel a sharp sting. Trembling in fear, thousands of thoughts race through my mind as the knife plunges mere inches away from my heart. Blood gushes out from both the wound and my mouth, almost choking on it, I could only grit my teeth as the knife continues to sink further until it reached its base.

"This... can't be happening... I can't die..."

And soon. The cold slowly creeps its way in as one, two more strikes sink in. About to go for his third, something prevents him as he disappears from sight, only to be replaced by two men as they look down on me. Unable to recognise them, their mouths move but not a word leaves.

As the lights begin to fade, a single thought crosses my mind.

I shouldn't have tried to be a hero.

.....

...

Waking up with an uproar, I quickly pat against and around my chest. However, there doesn't appear to be any wounds, nor stains of blood.

"...What..?"

Thinking I may have just slept on the train as usual, several slits on my shirt tell me otherwise. Too real to be a dream, yet too terrifying that I wish for it to be a nightmare.

Glancing at my surroundings, I'm in a clearing in some sort of forest.

"..."

Not being much of a person to randomly decide to hike or ride solo and explore the Himalayas, something about the place doesn't seem right. Not to mention, none of the trains destinations even come remotely close to this.

"Where... Where am I?"

Slowly rising to my feet, I stumble a few like a new born deer. I guess I may have been out for quite awhile. Checking my pocket for my cell, it seems to have vanished, like I never had it in the first place.

"Strange... I'm sure it had it during my break. Else... No, that doesn't matter..."

In any case, I should find a way back. Having my mobile would've been a blessing but something tells me there wouldn't be any signals out here.

"If it's this bright, then the night must've passed and into the next day."

I'd rather enjoy my day off at home rather than the thickets of nature.

Taking a single step, a bush off towards the side begins to rustle. My body tenses up as I focus entirely on it, wondering what might be lurking out here in the wilderness; a boar, squirrel?

In the midst of my thoughts, a pink, spherical jelly like blob hops out, followed by a larger animal that resembles a wolf. Opening its gaping jaws, it devours the jelly blob as it explodes in a cloud of light, ephemeral dust. As though it vanished completely, I'm left solely staring at the wolf as it fixates its gaze on me.

"..."

Unable to utter a sound, I break into a cold sweat as I slowly step backwards. Gaining a bit of distance, it too follows as I'm certain it's not going to let me escape that easily. Why am I suddenly faced with these predicaments? Did someone curse me because I offered them the wrong drink?

With it soon breaking into a sprint, it closes the distance dramatically as I miraculously dodge it by a thread. Breaking away from it, I flee with all my might towards the forest, however, before I could enter, I'm knocked down as I quickly flip over to guard myself. Bringing my arms up, it sinks its teeth into my hand as I'm left pounding away at its skull with my other. Enduring the pain, the wolf like creature appears even heavier than the man I encountered.

Am I going to die without knowing what the hell's going on!?

As though its draining whatever strength I have left, everything appears to be flashing red.

"Agrh!! Let go you mutt!"

Wondering if the flashing red means I'm about to lose my life, the wolf suddenly howls as it explodes into light, ephemeral dust.

A girl stands before me with a sword by her side as she returns it to her scabbard by her hip. Offering her hand to me with a question about my condition. As though time itself has stopped, I couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

"I-I'm okay... I think..."

Accepting her offer, she pulls me up with ease. With the pain now being non existent, I look to my other hand as I notice it's entirely missing from the wrist up.

"A...a...ahh....Aa-"

As though my body were about to collapse, my insides begin to constrict as I grasp against it and cry out.

"H-Hey, it's okay, it's okay! Here let me see it."

Placing her hand upon my shoulder, her other reaches for my wrist.

"Mm, it's okay. It's just a status effect. It should return within the next hour or so. But, hmm, let me see if I..."

Sounding awfully confident about her answer, as much as I want my hand back, I can't share her optimism.

"B-But hands... t-they don't-"  
"Oh yes, I do have some bandages left over. One sec, hold still..."

Taking bandages from her pouch, she wraps it around my wrist as it emits a faint, green glow before disappearing.

"There, that should cut the timer by 50%, nothing to worry about."

"U-Umm..."

Looking to her in disbelief, she seems so sure of herself. As amazing as human body goes, we don't have the ability to regrow limbs. Bandages may help to stop the bleeding but-...

Wait a second, there's no blood... What the hell?

"Oh it's okay, you don't have to pay me or offer a trade. You did help me after all, that unusual laoka has been making a ruckus around here.

"Ehh, I'm sorry, what? Laoka?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I mean they're not usually from here. Their habitats further north, near the mountains of Helmsburg."

"..."

Left in ever dire straits, the girl wears a dress beneath her breastplate as she's also equipped with gauntlets and pattered boots perfect for travelling. Not to mention she has an able sword by her side that made quick work of the "Laoka". With soft chiffon hair and clear golden eyes, she doesn't look like anyone I've seen before.

"...Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you my name yet, have I?"

Taking a step back, she places her hand upon her chest and introduces herself.

"My name's Rosebelle, an Adventuring Hero Candidate."

"Ehh... Rosebelle? Hmm, well I'm-"

By nature, you remember your name from the top of your head, however, no words follow along as I draw a blank.

"I-I'm... w-who..? What... am I?"

"You don't remember your name? ...Come to think of it, your clothes... Are you perhaps a Hero Candidate too? ...Although, I heard there hasn't been any since the Demon Lords defeat."

"Yeah, ehh, sorry, I really have no idea what that entitles, or what's going on. When I came to, I was lying against the ground, trying to piece my memories together."

"A-Ahh... Then that means... Wow, that's embarrassing..."

As red tints her cheeks, she adjusts her gaze towards the side.

"Then everything I said beforehand sounds pretty bogus, huh?"

"Y-Yeah... Laoka's, Hero Candidates, this so called Demon Lord, they don't ring any bells."

"Mm... It's not surprising, it's just how this world is. There hasn't been any Hero Candidates for years, so... I guess you must've done something pretty grand, huh?"

Grinning ear to ear, she leans forward.

"Well first off, you said you don't remember your name, that just means you need a new one in order to rebirth."

"Rebirth? Like being reborn as a different person?"

Thousands of questions run through my mind as I attempt to make sense of it all.

"Yup, though you'd still be yourself. The rebirth system applies to hero candidates like yourself who've woken up in our world. It's just like a soft reboot for those who've lost their name."

"I see..."

Trying to remember my lost name, I'm sure I went by fine with the one I was given.

"You're normally given stats according to the deeds you've fulfilled previously, but I'm sure right now, yours are all marked with question marks until the rebirth has run its course."

"...A...ki...ra?"

As a word slips out, it seems to resemble a name as I repeat it once more.

"Akira..."

Repeating after me, she falls into a brief daze before smiling.

"So you're Akira, welcome to Elden! We're an arrow shot away from a city called Aisengard, it's coincidentally where I rebirthed too. Though, I was in the open field just outside the city walls."

A soft yellow glow emits from my body as I feel slightly rejuvenated, the beat of my heart sets to normal levels, no, it's not that, I feel fitter than I was before.

"Oh, mhm, that's it. Now that you've rebirthed, you should check your stats. It's probably the most exciting part!"

Getting into the thrill of things, it seems she's more excited than I am. Maybe it's because I still don't understand the significance of it all yet.

"Check my stats... Ehh, how I do do that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's right... Hmm... How does it go again?"

Thinking deeply on the matter, she places her fingers against her chin. I guess if she were a wise elderly man, she'd be stroking her grey beard for wisdom.

"He explained it like... Asking yourself a question, for instance; What's my current status? Your mind will comply and bring up a list for you. It's a really complex thing, but further along it becomes second nature."

"Ehh, just think, that's all? ...All right, if you say so."

Doing exactly as I'm told, I ask myself for the status list, and soon enough, a transparent window appears in view. It's not a solid object and it doesn't seem like I'm able to physically touch it. I could only "select", to read further in depth as to what each of the perimeters do. Seven digits spin from 1-9 each before each of them as I'm reminded of an old RPG.

"Oo, yes, that's it. Do take in mind that everyone else in the vicinity can also see. It's pretty secretive information, but ehh... Say, can I get a better view?"

Asking for permission, it's not like I understand the significance of it all as I nod.

"Sure... I don't really know what's going on exactly. But I take it that it's kinda important."

"Oo, thanks, it's super important."

Phasing through the window, she steps towards my side and rests one arm against my shoulder, peering with intense interest.

"It'll determine your entire being after all. And It's also quite an honor to observe other people's list, so of course I'll show you mine after."

"That's only fair..."

As the speed of the shifting numbers slow down, they soon set in the lower values as it appears my parameters seemed rather weak. However, there are a few that seemed reasonable.

"Oo, I see, I see. These numbers will definitely get you by."

With most in the 20's and 30's, only two seem to be in the 50's. I'd say it's average at best, though of course I don't know the scale of these.

"Are they bad?"

I could only ask someone who's well inverse as I look further into the strength parameter which affects how much item weight I'm able to carry and physical prowess. Like swinging a sword I suppose.

"Let's say it's a good start. You definitely have better results than me when I first got here. Once you obtain enough experience, you'll level up and it'll raise those parameters, given how much you train in their field."

"I see.. Well I can't expect to have high results now can I?"

"Mm, it's highly unlikely but it is possible. I heard one of the top Hero Candidates started off with triple digits in all fields. Though, I do say Candidate but he's the one responsible for the Demon Lord's death, which ascended him into becoming the first initial Hero."

"A Hero, hmm... Well, I was never good at things the first time I picked them up."

Though I can't say I'm not disappointed. I guess even in this world, I'm still relatively the same, just a bit fitter.

"Mm, but don't let it get you down. It's a lot better to have things to strive towards, right? Almost all Hero Candidates had to start from the ground up. Oh, and here's my stats."

Opening up her window beside mine, my values pale in comparison. With most around the 2000 mark, her agility, dexterity and strength are little above 3000 each.

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Hehe, well you know.~"

Being bashful, she doesn't seem like she'll talk up her abilities as she closes her stats and places distance between us.

"Okay now that's taken care of, hmm... Would you like an escort back into the city? It's relatively safe here, not too many monsters around here are aggressive but you never know. I feel somewhat responsible."

"I-I'd appreciate it. I still don't really understand what's going on so I was hoping for you to explain a few things to me, if you don't mind."

"Mm, great! I don't mind, I was planning to drop this quest off and take it easy for the rest of the day."

Taking the lead, she moves through the shrubs as I stick close to her.

...

Soon entering the city, it appeared that if one wants to enter, they'd require a permit. However, it'd seem that Rosette took care of that, the guard in armor appears to know her well. He also stated for me to learn by her example. Whatever that means.

Seeing the city streets, it's a bit dated compared to where I'm from, however, it's a little refreshing. With only creatures that resemble horses pulling carriages that seem to be their form of transportation, there's no gas fumes in the air. Though, the horses... They sure are a lot feathered than what I remember, perhaps its better to call them large birds.

"Hehe, that's the exact look I had. I can never forget that."

"It's different, a lot different from where I'm from..."

With roads built from stone and buildings also constructed from stone and timber, it's fascinating to say the least.

Am I truly in a fantasy world?

"Aisengard may be smaller than other cities, but its comfy and has all your needs.~ Hehe, come on this way. The Adventurer's Hub isn't far."

"R-Right."

Distracted by the new experience, I was falling a little off track as Rosebelle reminded me to stick close to her.

Entering a small building, a few tables and chairs spread out from the left as the right is an open space before a counter in the wall that connects to another room. In the middle is a large bulletin board with a few sheets pinned against it.

"This is the place, it's not as large as other cities since not too many Hero Candidates visit, but its just as effective as anywhere else."

"Oh I see."

The place is basically devoid of life.

"Mm, it sometimes does get packed but probably not today. You can take a seat if you like. Though, it's probably best if you come with me. I think you'll be coming here a bunch of times for starters."

"A-Ah, okay."

I was just about to take a seat as the walk wasn't exactly a short one. Heading to the counter, she rings the bell and soon a lady steps in.

"I'm back.~"

"Oh, Rosebelle! That was quick, have you taken care of that Laoka?"

"Yup, it's been put to rest, and I had a bit of help with it."

She looks to me as I take it as my cue to straighten up.

"Oh."

Looking to me in surprise, I raise my hand to introduce myself.

"H-Hello, I'm-"  
"Though, I'm sure you could've taken care of it yourself."

Giggling into her hand, I too could agree with that. All I achieved was getting my hand bitten off. Though it did heal up before we reached the city gates. It's amazing what bandages can do. But what's more amazing is that it regrew to begin with. In the end Rosebelle was right, this world doesn't work like the one I'm from.

"Oh no no, that laoka was unusually quick on its feet. Something must've happened near Helmsburg."

"That's right, or so I heard. But I'm sure by now the issue's been resolved."

Hearing a familiar sound rustling, she places two sets of coins against the counter. Mostly silver with three golds. She then also places something that resembles jerky beside it, much to Rosebelle's surprise.

"Just a little helping, you know her, always make more than she needs."

"Hehe, the same usual Aunt.~ Thanks as always, Mama."

"Oh no, it's fine. Just looking out for my favourite."

Separating the pile, Rosebelle hands a few coins over to me as I stare at her.

"You did help me after all, it's only fair that you're rewarded too."

"B-But, I didn't-"

Dropping the coins before I have the chance to finish, I catch them in my hands.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer.~ Oh, and have this as well."

Shoving the jerky in my mouth, I notice that she too has one hanging from her mouth as she tears half of it off.

"It's pretty good stuff.~ It's not too dry and the flavours all there."

At the point in contact against my tongue, the taste of a strange spice fills my mouth. It's not unpleasant, but I can't help but wonder what it is. Nonetheless, it does taste good, sort of like pork jerky, except a bit sweeter.

"Hehe, I take it that you like it.~ Thanks again, Mama! I'll drop by again tomorrow for more requests."

I bow just a slight for courtesy reasons, but she doesn't bat an eye. For some reason, it doesn't seem like I'm welcomed.

"Oh, you're already done for the day?"

"Yup, I was planning to take it easy for the rest of the day. And I said I'd show Akira around the city."

Rosebelle gestures to me as the woman finally makes eye contact, if only for a brief moment.

"Oh that's right. Get this, he's a Hero Candidate too! Just awhile ago I witnessed his rebirth."

"Hm, is that so?"

Showing a brief smile, I'm able to detect any genuine feelings behind it.

"Yup, there hasn't been any recently, right? You know, I bet he did something extra extravagant.~ Anyways, take care, Mama!"

Just about to follow her out, the woman suddenly calls for me as she tells Rosebelle to wait outside. She waited for a short moment before stepping out.

Wondering if she has a problem with me, if feels like I'm about to be scolded.

"Y-Yes..?"

"Don't you yes me, and stand up straight when I'm talking to you."

"Y-Ye, I-I mean, r-roger, Ma'm!"

"Hahh..."

Heaving a sigh, she pulls out a stick before snapping it between her fingers as the end lights up. Placing it against her mouth, it seems like some form of cigarette.

"A Hero Candidate, hmm? Well, I take it that you'd be here often if you want to work your fill. But listen, I'll be frank. If you so much as to think about taking advantage of her, you will regret it. Am I clear?"

"All clear!"

"Good."

...

"Oh, all done? Then let's get going before rush hour hits."

"Y-Yeah."

Taking the lead, I follow beside her.

During our walk, I could only think about what the woman told me; about taking advantage of Rosebelle. But why would I do that? No... that's not it. Clearly from a bystanders point, I'm doing just that. Having her show me around the city, to reward me for doing nothing and now it appears we're about to grab a bite. Looking to her, she looks like she's enjoying herself and whenever our eyes meet, she'll smile as she continues to show me the sights on our way there.

"Aren't you going to ask what we walked about?"

"Hm? Oh, no not really. I mean I could imagine what happened. Oh, don't take advantage of her, don't make her cry. I haven't cried since I was a kid!"

"Y-Yeah, she said something like that..."

I suppose it was pretty obvious to her.

"Your mother's quite protective."

"Oh Rosebelle, there you are! Here, if my wife hears that I overstocked the shelves, she'll have my head, haha! So I was wondering if you could take a few of these with you."

Passing by a small store, the man hands her a few bottles filled with colourful liquids.

"Hehe, sure, I don't mind. Just make sure she doesn't hear that you're giving them away.~"

"She hasn't caught on yet! So long, Rosey."

Placing them into her pouch, we continue our walk as I begin to realise she's quite renowned around here. To the point that some people would call out to her, strike conversation and even offer her a few things.

"Sorry, what were we talking about? ...Oh, right. She's actually not my Mother. I died and well, you can get the rest."

Well, if she came into this world like me then... Wait does that mean all these people died and woke up here? No, that'd be absurd.

"Hehe, I only call her that because she does remind me of her."

As the mood turns gloomy, I'm reminded of my own circumstances. I wasn't living with any relatives, nor any loved ones. And despite leaving on a sour note with my parents who live in another country, I still care for them.

"Sorry."

I could only apologise as I'm sure it stirred up some bad memories.

"Oh no no, it's okay, you don't have to apologise! It's all in the past now, and my memories of back then is really fuzzy."

"Right... Thanks."

"Now you're thanking me? Hehe, silly.~"

...

"Okay, here we are, The Sleeping Ogre!"

"Sleeping Ogre..."

I felt lie I had to repeat it so I could process the name. In any case, don't Ogres diet contain people?

As she looks to me, I'm sure Rosebelle isn't a cannibal and I should feel bad just thinking that.

Stepping in, I'm immediately waft by a pleasant aroma as the place is chock full of people and noise.

"Ah, rush hour... I guess we did take awhile to get here. Nonetheless! Let's find a table, Akira."

I partially think I'm the one to blame for that, if it were just her, she would've made it earlier.

Passing by groups of people, we take a seat by a table fit for two by the wall.

"What'd you like, Akira? Since it's your first day, you can have whatever you like!"

"S-Sure, I mean... I'm all right with anything."

Taking the menu, the worlds alphabet's made up of symbols, it should be non-coherent, however, for some reason I'm able to read it like I've been taught this for years.

"Hehe, amazing isn't it?"

"Amazing?"

"You can read it, can't you? It's all nonsense to be honest, but your minds able to comprehend the shapes and patterns that automatically registers to what you're most knowledgeable in before applying."

I can't believe I have an automatic translator in my head at this surreal level.

"I'll umm, go with whatever you're having, Rosebelle."

"Oo, I'll be having the days special if that's okay with you. It's a simple grill with a side of pudding for dessert."

"A grill, hmm... That's fine with me."

"Hehe, okay.~"

...

As we get our orders, Rosebelle begins to explain about the state of this world. Where monsters roam in the wild, there are safe zones such as cities and towns that have a barrier built to keep them safe. However, not all places have these barriers as the cores that power them are a rarity. As Hero Candidates defeat monsters out in the wilderness, they'll obtain experience, once they've gained enough they'll level up. Though only Hero Candidates are granted this boon. While the original dwellers can fend off monsters on their own, there are only a distinct few that can keep up with them.

Originally Hero Candidates were called to this world if they've fulfilled a "Heroic" deed in their lifetime before death. They'd then serve a purpose to combat against the Demon Lord that once reigned terror throughout Elden. But since he's not of this world any longer, Hero Candidates either turn to living a normal life like the original dwellers, or turn to Adventuring; fulfilling requests and earn various rewards issued by either the HQ of the Adventurers Hub or a dweller.

"I see... So complete requests, and be rewarded for your efforts."

Sounds rather troublesome. As Rosebelle mentioned, since the Demon Lords defeat, there's no reason to summon any new Candidates. However, since I was called upon here, there must've been a mistake.

"Yup, that's basically what we do now.~ Hehe, it's not as grand as defeating the evil Demon Lord, but word does travel around of ones feats."

Whilst some parts resemble reality, there's another layer to this world and that's an AI. Sorta like a user interface in a game. Candidates become hailed as a legitimate Hero once they've fulfilled certain requirements.

"So the difference between Heroes and Candidates is just a title?"

"Precisely. It's basically a title that proves you're worthy and have been through hell for the sake of others. Self sacrifice is a necessity when becoming a Hero."

As my viewpoint has become bias due to the way Rosebelle's been treating me, I thought she was one of those Heroes, however, she said that she's still a Candidate.

"Self sacrifice, hmm..?"

In my world, doing so never really results in anything. Sometimes a few words of gratitude but that's about it. While it's wrong to do good deeds simply because you want to be rewarded, half the time it's not worth the hassle. If you're a nobody, you'll stay a nobody. But if you're already under a spotlight, you revered as a "Hero".

I guess being a Hero in this world is something you'd strive for.

"A Hero..."

Just hearing that word takes me back.

"Hehe, I too would like to be a Hero but I'm content with how things are now. Just getting by with some thrills here and there is enough for me."

"Is that right?"

Continuing to eat our food, I can't help but see a bit of myself in Rosebelle. Talking about Heroes and their stories, being hailed as one; romanticizing over them... I'm certain for her it's more than, like to be hero.

Perhaps there's something I'm not getting, something I'm missing.

...

After our meal it was already into the evening as Rosebelle suggested we stay for the night. With most shops closing, it seems our plans were foiled by time. As I took the liberty of paying for our meals with the funds I obtained from Rosebelle's quest, she opted to pay for my accommodation.

"Hehe, you know I didn't think you'll use your hard earn money already.~"

On our way up into the second floor for our lodgings, Rosebelle giggled to herself.

"I have you pay you back somehow, if it weren't for you I would've been that laoka's dinner."

But even so, I now owe her for my stay here. With almost all my funds gone, I'm left with one gold which isn't enough to stay for a single night.

"Okay, so this would be your room. Mine's just across from yours so if you need any help just call me."

"All right... Noted."

"That's a good boy, hehe.~ Goodnight, Akira, I promise that tomorrow I'll show you around."

"Mm, goodnight, Rosebelle, and uh... Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome!"

Entering our respective rooms, there's not much asides from a small wardrobe, a desk and a bed with a small lamp beside it.

"Though I guess there's no real reason to have anything else."

Sitting against the side of the bed, I stare outside into the city and the night sky.

"Still... I can hardly believe it."

Compared to the roaring engines of vehicles, gas pollution and the sound of electronics, right now it's almost peaceful. Yet I can't help but feel anxious.

"Things are going to get a lot more hectic tomorrow, I wonder if I can keep up."

Testing the softness of the bed, I lie down as a thought crosses my mind.

"...Are there showers here? Or maybe baths are more common... Urgh..."

I miss home.


	2. Twin Blades; The Sister Swords

"Urgh..."

Slowly coming to, I shift around in attempts to grasp my sheets and pull them overhead to cover the sunlight bleeding through the window. However, I soon realise I'm on the floor.

What time is it?

Looking to my right where my analogue clock is hanged, nothing's there. My room's devoid of the furniture I've become accustomed to.

"...Oh, right..."

Slowly rising, I check for my status as it brings up the window in front of me. With no change in terms of numbers, I soon realise a gold circular icon below as it has a counter of 1.

"Ehh... Is that..? Hmm, well that's convenient."

Pulling the single coin out, I play with it between my fingers and inspect the two sides. With one side bearing some sort of crest, the other side shows a face of a woman with a tiara.

"Luminary, hmm..."

Reading the text below it, I place it back into my pocket and sit upon the chair beside the table.

"Hah... I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

A knock soon resonates against the door as I tell them to enter.

"Wait, how could you forget to lock the door!?"

Rosebelle steps in as she immediately bombards me with a question.

"Ehh, well I just thought..."

"It's probably fine since I was in the room across from you, but still! Someone could've came in when you were asleep!"

"W-Well yeah but-"  
"No buts about it! You should always be careful, even if you're in the safety of a city or town. There are people out there who are set on making others miserable, or even taking their life."

"..."

I guess I was a bit too careless last night. With no possessions, being within a city that requires a permit, being a Hero Candidate or even staying at an establishment, I thought I was safe at least. There's nothing for them to take, but I'd rather not be murdered a second time.

"Duly noted. Aha, thanks, Rosebelle, and good morning."

"Mm, glad that's out of the way.~ Good morning, Akira! Though some shops aren't open, a few are morning risers. If you're ready we can get to showing you around.~"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

There's nothing else for me to do here anyway.

...

"Well that's convenient."

Being reborn as a Hero Candidate, we don't emit bodily odors nor do we even sweat. That means there's little reason to wash up unless you're seeking comfort.

"Hehe, right? It means there's much more time to do other things of more importance! It's a rush when you're starting off, so you need every second of the day."

There are bath houses open to all at the cost of five seraphs which is the name for the silver coated coins, it amounts to half a lumin or so.

"Okay, so lets get to the exciting part right away!"

Following after Rosebelle we proceed further into the city as we eventually enter a building.

"..."

Left completely awestruck, numerous sets of armor lay in display as weapons from swords, knives to axes.

"Allow me to present, Xavier's Armory! Here you can find quality equipment at a decent price."

"An armory, hmm..."

Wandering about, its difficult to contain my excitement as I scan the displayed items.

"Hmm, it seems the Master isn't here. Lemme check out back."

Leaving me to myself, a certain sword sparks my interest as I slowly step towards it in a far display cabinet.

"Wow..."

A single word slips out as I'm soon left at a loss for words. From the base of the blade down to the pommel, it's entirely coated in a black coating with a sleek design and a interesting edged hand guard.

"A beauty isn't she?"

"That's one word that'll...-"

Adjusting my gaze, a burly man stands tall beside me admiring the same sword named, Duskbringer.

"Umm... Who are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, you must be a new customer if you don't know me."

Stepping back a few inches, he puffs his chest and introduces himself with his hands by his hips.

"I'm Xavier, though people usually just call me Master. Everything you see here has been hand crafted by these lovely guns."

Flexing his arms, I'm well aware of your massive build even without that, sir.

"Right... Well, they all do look well made."

Though of course I have no idea what I'm saying.

"Mm, yes, yes. I see you're a man of-... Hmm, you're Rosey's friend, aren't you? Hero Candidate also?"

Examining me from head to toe, he gives me a questionable look.

"Well..."

I guess I do look rather dull compared to her sleek fitted outfit.

"Yeah... Speaking of Rosebelle, where is she?"

"She's in the back sharpening her sword, gotta keep your partner well oiled and maintained. So, what are we having today, looking for a new sword?"

"Well, I'm only here since Rosebelle was showing me around... So for now, mind if I look around? I only have a single lumin though, so..."

Giving me a glare like I can't even buy anything if I wanted to, he gestures me to look around.

"Hah! Well with that you could have a knife or sword and chest piece to get ya going! However, I personally recommend something like an axe. But by all means, you're free to admire and come back when you can afford my most finest works."

...

Checking every inch of the store, I find myself wandering back to the Duskbringer.

"Duskbringer, hmm?"

Nothing else in the store comes close in design as I find myself mesmerised by it.

"Duskbringer, it sure is a wonderfully crafted piece."

Rosebelle stands beside me as it seems she too can appreciate the design.

"Yeah, it does look that way. Anyways, are we ready?"

"Hmm? Oh, have you already decided on what you want? I thought it'd take longer than that."

"Ehh, wait was I supposed to be doing that?"

"Of course! You can't be defenseless when you're out there on quests!"

"Well..."

With one lumin to my name, I can get a least a weapon and a chest piece.

"Oo, you're more of an axe person? That's nice, but that one... Are you sure?"

"Mm, yeah. I am. I'd prefer a sword too, but this I don't mind."

"B-But-"

Leaving Rosebelle with her words, I move towards the armor sets for the chest piece and take the two towards the counter.

"All right, you're buying. So that's... Ho... So you took up on my offer. You're paying yourself?"

With a smirk, he crosses his arms as he looks to Rosebelle who seems to want to offer more of her services.

"Well, no arguments here."

Placing the lumin down, he kneels behind the counter and places a piece of clothing down.

"Ehh... That's not part of the set, right?"

"It is now. Think of it as a token for your continued patronage. That thing will wear you down without this."

"R-Right... Thanks, Master."

"That's the way, haha! Oh and just a little more service."

Moving away from the counter, he heads to the side and opens the display case for the Duskbringer.

"Agrh, come on..."

Bringing the Duskbringer over, he appears to be having some sort of trouble as he then holds it out to me.

"You're not serious..."

"Hey, if you recognise this ones worth, I have to do something like this."

"U-Umm, Master, perhaps that's not a good..."

Hovering her hands out in front of her, Rosebelle seems to be against the idea.

"W-well... In that case..."

I reach forward to the handle as a red aura soon resonates from the Duskbringer soon accompanied by a warning symbol.

Rosebelle quickly retrieves the Duskbringer from my grasp as she holds it up high.

"...R-Rosebelle?"

"Akira, there should be a warning sign just within your peripheral vision, right?"

"Ehh, yeah."

Looking to it, it expands a window as it reads that I do not meet the requirements to wield it. In f

"Ehh, thanks Rosebelle."

"Hey, you just took the kids dream right from him."

"You shouldn't offer him such an absurd sword to begin with, Master!"

"W-Well I just thought-... Wait, Rosey, you're holding her upright..."

"Hmm? Oh... I am."

Holding it before her, I check the requirements again before the timer expires. If my memory serves me correctly, she does meet the requirements.

"I remember when you couldn't lift her past your waist. What d'ya say about taking her off me?"

"Hmm... It's an enticing offer, but I think I'll let her go. I already have a spare if needed, and It'll take an absurd individual to wield both of them."

"Why don't you just give it a go?"

Using her free hand to unsheathe her other sword with a reverse grip, her grip against Duskbringer tightens as though it got heavier.

"Yup, my STR parameter doesn't increase like it used to. If my starting values were higher then perhaps."

"That's a shame."

Handing the Duskbringer back to Xavier, he looks to me once again.

"So how about it, wanna give her a go?"

"Master!"

"Hahaha! Settle down, Rosey. I'll go put 'er back."

Placing the sword back on display, Rosebelle could only sigh.

"So... Duel wielding isn't viable?"

"It's not a question of it's viability, but preference. It's not my style, plus to simultaneously wield two is no easy feat."

Placing her hand against the pommel of her sword, she tilts it at an angle.

"For instance, Dawnbringer requires 2500 str and 1500 dex, but when you add Duskbringer into the mix, you need to meet her requirements plus their added total."

"So... You'd need absurd stats to wield two powerful weapons?"

"That's the short end of it, there are very few who dedicate their lives into mastering the style. But that doesn't mean two is better than one."

"I see..."

I think I'll just stick with the simpler option.

"So, kid, what's your parameters at anyways?"

Crossing his arms, I feel utterly humiliated.

"Let's just say they're fifty at best."

"Psh, what that's it? Hahaha!"

Xavier bursts into laughter as I felt somewhat ticked about it.

"Not everyone has the time to be a body builder!"

As work may have been tiring everyday, it's not like I do a lot of heavy labor. I suppose that's the reason.

"Haha, well, it's bad taste to bring up memories related to a candidates past. But, hmm... How about this?"

With a smirk, he points over his shoulder towards the Duskbringer.

"If you meet her requirements, I'll allow you to take her off my hands at a discount."

"...So you're saying I'd never reach it?"

"No no, think of it as a challenge. As a retired Candidate, I know it's great to have something to strive for. Or are you saying you're no longer interested in 'er?"

As though I offended him, I couldn't help but feel reluctant to accept his challenge.

"I just thought that- Wait, you were a Hero Candidate?"

"Hmm? Sure, I was. But I took to being a blacksmith because I feel more fulfilled helping others achieve in their goal. And as it turns out, I do one heck of a good job at it."

"Hmm... Guess I'll give it a shot, can't see why not. But are you sure? You don't really get anything out of it."

"It's not like I'm running some sort of charity, sure. But if she keeps sitting there collecting dust, it makes me feel bad as her parent, so I'm willing to part with her if you manage to complete the challenge."

I can kind of see where he's coming from, but at the same time... I'm sure others wouldn't mind paying in full for a sword of this caliber. Nonetheless, this won't be an easy task.

"All right, then I accept."

"That's the way! If there's something that catches your eye, as a man you'd do whatever it takes to seize it, even if it kills you."

"Hahaha... right."

...

Exiting the store, the Master bids us farewell. Though he may be a little overbearing, he seems like a great guy. To be able to devote yourself in your work to provide other Candidates quality equipment in hope to achieve their goal. I'd say that's a trait of a Hero.

"So, the Master is a Blacksmith and a Candidate also? How does that work?"

"Hmm, I did tell you about the Demon Lord, right, and how he was defeated? With him out of the picture, the Master took to opening up a store and create weapons for adventurers."

"When exactly was this Demon Lords defeat?"

"It was on... First Moon, 2170; so about 5 or so years ago."

So it's still rather recent... I wonder how long both Rosebelle and the Master have been in this world.

"Okay, now that, that's out of the way, we should get you stocked up on potions and what not at the Herbalist."

...

Showing me a few other stops before we get there, there's a few small stalls set up by the roads that range from small produce, to materials and confectionery; kind of like flea markets.

When we reach the Herbalist, I realise it was the same store that Rosebelle received those colourful vials.

"Oh, Rosey, good morning to you. How are you doing?"

In the middle of prepping the store front, a crate loaded with vials and jars sit against the table as he individually divides and assorts them on display.

"Good morning, Graffios.~ I'm doing fine, so far it's been a lovely morning."

"Yes, always a fine morning, isn't it? Getting up early and smelling the fresh scent of sage... Ahhh, what bliss."

"Mm, it sure is. Anyhow, this is Akira, I met him a day ago."

Introducing me to the man, he turns around with a few vials in hand and stares at me as his mouth gradually opens. Compared to the Master, he appears a lot older with a slim build, what they do share in common is their baldness.

"Ahh... yes, the boy from yesterday, was it?"

"Y-Yes, It's nice to meet you sir...-"

"Graffios, a pleasure. So, what can I do for you today?"

Rosebelle explains my situation to Graffios as I follow her inside the store. I expected there to be a strange scent to the place, however, it's similar to the atmosphere of an old bookstore. Many books are lined upon shelves in a dim lit room and as we proceed further in towards the counter, a lady sits behind it.

Reading a thick book, she adjusts her glasses after she notices our presence.

"Good morning, Luel.~"

"Morning, Rose. I heard that you've been helping my inadequate husband with his stock problem."

"E-Ehh?~ W-Whatever do you mean..."

With a sigh, she firmly shuts her book before placing her glasses against the counter.

"You were always an easy one to read, little Rose."

"...Sorry."

"It's not like I mind, so long as my store makes a profit, I don't care about little mishaps."

Rubbing her eyes, they seemed strained as she places her glasses back on before setting her gaze on me. Though it looks like she's able to see through me.

"Hmm, and you are?"

Introducing myself, she bows just a slight and states herself to be the owner of the store. An herbalist who specializes in creating potent concoctions. She also sells related materials and books for those with experience in the field.

"Since Akira here's a fresh new Hero Candidate, I've just been showing him places that'll serve him well."

"A fresh Candidate is equivalent to dwellers in terms of strength and endurance. I suggest taking it slow and not try anything stupid to survive. A few potent potions and Rose's teachings should suffice in that."

Yawning into her hand, she pulls out a few items from beneath and places them on the counter.

"The starter kit, almost the same one I gave you, little Rose, all those years back. Three reds, two greens, and a beginners guide to herbs in the wild. A total of 75 seraphs."

Being flat out broke, there's nothing I can do except respectfully decline.

"I know that you don't have enough, but I'm not asking for you to pay up now. Once you gather enough from requests, or simply selling junk you find out there, you can come back to see me."

"Ehh... You don't think I'd run away?"

With a contained laugh, she leans back against her chair.

"With that get up, I'd be surprised if you make it that far. Besides, a little bit of Rose would rub off on you."

"Haha... Well, I really don't want to be making any enemies."

"A fine choice, though enemies are made regardless of your actions."

Looking to Rosebelle to see whether or not I should take the offer, she nods and tells me that making enemies with Luel would be a horrible idea. It's not that I planned to simply ditch her generous offer, but it seems that she's someone you don't want to anger.

As I accept her offer, she throws in a belt and pouch as a little bonus after stating that it's a good idea to have easy access to vials and potions. Though a little worn from use, it's probably something you wouldn't be able to sell unless its for those wanting something cheap.

Pulling the belt around my waist and attaching the pouch, I grab one of the vials as the content soon glows before a window pops up.

「Quick Curative Potion」

Potion made from fine crushed herbs. Drink to restore HP.  
Effect occurs immediately after use.

"Hmm, a skill that increase the effectiveness of potions. Interesting."

"Ehh, what?"

"Oo, I didn't think you'd have such a skill already, Akira.~ It's a pretty good one too by the looks of it."

Further explaining the situation, in some circumstances, Hero Candidates are given skills upon rebirth. Other than that, they can be learnt through leveling and in rare cases, they can develop into unique skills. It all depends on the Candidate, and though most Candidates may share similar skills, the only difference may be the mastery of said skill.

"A skill that enhances potions... That's a good thing?"

"Of course it is!"

Rosebelle answers immediately like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't know how much Candidates spend on potions on a daily basis, or the time and effort it takes to create them."

"Though it may be bad for business, it's a pretty rare skill if I must say."

Luel chimes in as she seems most intrigued.

"With that, it looks like you can immediately gain the effect of normal potions. They usually require time to digest to gain the benefits. Essentially, what you have now are lesser elixirs."

Feeling strangely proud of myself, it's like I've been rewarded for my efforts. The reason however still remains a mystery.

"I'd like to see what you could do with actual elixirs, but I'm afraid that would be too much for you right now."

"Y-Yeah..."

...

"Hehe, you know I didn't think you'd have a skill like that."

"Me neither."

After exiting the store, Rosebelle leads me towards the Adventurers Hub in hopes to find an easy quest for me to fulfill.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? I wonder what else you'd show me out there in the fields."

"Sure hope I can meet your expectations. I think of myself as a rather average Joe."

"Oh don't say that.~ Luel might not have mentioned it, but you may have some aptitude towards being an herbalist. It'd be a pretty wise idea to try and befriend her. Who knows, she might even teach you a few things."

"Well... I wouldn't mind that."

"You shouldn't! Anyway, let's just see what jobs there are for you."

Making it to the Hub, we proceed inside and head towards the bulletin board.

"Hmm, let's see... I'd like a good hunting one, but gathering would be nice too. Since you're starting off, you're limited to two official requests. The more experience you have, the more requests you can pile up. They do have a time limit however, so it's a good idea to complete them early if possible and not have them sit around. It's bad taste to take request and not giving it your all to fulfill it."

"I see, well..."

Looking at my options, I try to interpret it all and understand the key elements; such as clearing certain areas that have been overran by monsters or help map out an uncharted ruin. They all do seem rather adventurous.

"Hunting quests basically entitles to slaying the monster that's requested and obtain their specified loot. Gathering is basically foraging for materials in the fields, like herbs, woods, metals, those sorts of things that don't specifically require any engagement with monsters. Though of course you could run into unexpected dangers, so it's a good idea to always keep your guard up."

"And... How about this one?"

I point towards the top sheet that has a large red mark stamped on the corner.

"That's an- Oh, a grand request?"

Focusing her gaze, they turn sharp as the air that surrounds her feels tense.

"A Griffon, out here? No... A nest has been sighted on a hill north of the docks..."

Taking the sheet from the board, she reads through it again before holding it at her side.

"Well, I didn't think this would happen. These sorts of requests don't occur too often, for good reason. It'd seem a griffon is scaring the local folk, though it may not be aggravated yet, no one can sleep well knowing that things right on their doorstep."

"I see..."

A far as Griffons go, I'm sure it's not something I'd like to face. To my knowledge, they're a large mythological creature that's part lion and eagle.

"Okay now, let's get you... Oh, here's a good one. Someone's looking for pora drops, you can get them by defeating poras. They're quite easy targets when starting out."

"Poras, hmm... That names rather cute if I must say.

"It's not just the same, they are cute! They're like little gelatinous blobs that move by bouncing. They're quite abundant too, you usually find them in groups."

"Gelatinous blobs..."

Now why does that seem familiar?

"Hehe, yup, they make good pudding. Or should I say the drops do. Anyways, let's be off."

"R-Right."

Heading outside the city, we enter the plains just on the outskirts as I'm hit by a gust of wind.

"Hahh... Sure makes you feel alive, doesn't it?"

Enjoying the breeze, Rosebelle stretches her arms up high.

"Yeah, there's nothing like a good breeze on a warm day."

"You got that right! Anywho, let's find us some poras. A bunch are usually down by the valley."


	3. Hunting Quest; Plains of Elden

Trying to keep up with her pace, we soon find a valley and at the bottom of it an abundance of poras bounce about.

"Oo, sure are a lot of them. Good for us.~ Okay, go get them Akira! Show them what you've got and if their bounces hurt too much, just chug one of your potions and you'll be A'okay.~"

"Y-Yeah, just go and-... what?"

Thinking she'd at least provide some pointers, it seems she's throwing me into the thick of things. And it may as well be into the jaws of a beast.

"Hehe, don't worry, you'll be fine! We all start off exterminating these cute things, but the good news is that they don't actually die. They're made up of essence from the land, once they're defeated, they simply return from whence they came. Then after a few days they'll reappear nice and bubbly."

"...Well, all right I guess..."

"Hehe, I'll be here for support if you need it! So show them what you've got! No holding back!"

Expressing with a thumb of approval, I charge down hill with the axe against my shoulder. Attempting to cut one down swiftly, the motion's a lot slower than anticipated as I strike the earth right after the pora bounces away and onto my face.

"Ahhhh!! What, I can't-!"

"Oh dear. Perhaps I should've mentioned using axes may be a teeny bit slower than you'd think without the axe proficiency skill. But you'd get the hang of it!"

"Now you tell me?! H-"

Feeling an unreal sensation enter through my mouth, I attempt to tear it off.

"That's the way! Tear that sucker off and give 'im a few good hits!"

Grasping the pora, though squishy, they're a lot more solid that expected. As the pressure increases, the force could literally tear my face off with it.

"Argghh!!"

Eventually with time, it loosens as I toss it against the ground and kick it like a ball into a crowd of other poras.

"Oo, I guess that works too. Nice kick! But you may need to perform a tactical retreat! They'll be after you!"

"D-Don't tell me..."

Forming a group, they turn to me as their beady eyes tells something fierce.

"Poras, though not known for their aggression, they do become so after they've been attacked."

Retrieving my axe, I sprint the other way as the bounces heard from behind become terrifying despite the soft sound.

"This is not what I had in mind!"

"Hehe, do your best, Akira! If things look dicey, I'll lend a hand.~"

"I think now's the time!!"

...

Thinning out the numbers one by one, I essentially used the axe like a spear with it's somewhat pointed end. It worked for a while until Rosette suggested for me to hold the axe out before twisting my body around.

Though her method of throwing me in without a clue on how to battle, I supposed it's sorta resembles the swimming instructors who'd toss kids into the pool and tell them to swim; despite not knowing how. A bit ruthless, but she said poras are about the weakest monster you'd encounter in Elden.

"Huff... I don't think I'll eat another jelly dessert for as long as I live."

With every pora slain, at small intervals a window would show that displayed my level, exp points; the amount I gained and in some cases item drops. Smaller items automatically fill attached pouches on your personnel, whilst larger ones will drop against the ground.

"Hehe, well I wouldn't say that.~ But, good work! I'll treat you to some pora pudding next time!"

Lying against the grassy slope, I take the time to rest up as Rosebelle kneels down beside me and offers a drink.

"Pudding, hmm... Though, I think my HP's at safe levels."

In a glass jar, a straw protrudes from the cork that keeps the liquid contained. The size is comparable to a small can of soft drink, though the appearance itself is rather bland.

"Nono, it's not for that, though it could be used as such. It recovers slower than potions however. Just think of this as a reward for your efforts."

Rosebelle mentioned that one should always be aware of their HP bar during skirmishes. If at any time it drops down to zero it results in death. It's not visible all the time, however, you're warned whenever it drops to dangerous levels; at about 10%, your vision will flash red momentarily. In order to see the current status of your HP; like with ones stats, you simply need to ask yourself; just a thought is enough once you're familiar with it. It all becomes second nature with time.

"Oh... Well, umm, thanks."

Accepting her offer, the taste somewhat resembles fruit punch. Just various fruits blended together, it's more refreshing than I thought. Tastes better than potions that's for sure, I can't stand bitter things.

"Ahh... Taste great, sure cleans the palate, thanks."

Finishing it all in one go, I pass it back to Rosebelle as she tosses the straw away before returning the glass jar back into her pouch. The moment the straw makes contact with the ground, it vanishes, leaving a small patch of ethereal shards.

"Right?~ It's not much, but it's definitely one of my favourites. With a special ingredient, the quality stays pure. Without it, it'd go off in just under a few hours."

"Hmm, I see. Well I guess you gotta find ways to keep the things you like to last as long as possible."

"Yup, though it doesn't last forever, it lasts just enough for me to be able to indulge it all. Hehe, I can give you the recipe if you'd like."

Taking a seat beside me, she takes out a piece of parchment and soon enough, text print out against it as she hands it over to me.

"Oh, thanks."

Accepting it, the text displays a list of items that are pretty much nonsense to me, at least for a few of them. I suppose that'd be the ingredients as the text directly below states the methods.

"I like it since it doesn't require too much work, just a few ingredients and an empty jar."

Staring at the blue skies above, the clouds slowly drift west as unrecognizable creatures fly overhead.

"You know, some day, I think you'd become something big."

"I think I'm happy with my current height."

"Not that you dummy."

Giggling at my form of joke, I guess what I did today was worth it if I could get a chuckle from her.

"It's just that, I have a feeling. You did well defeating 24 poras on your own."

Though it felt like hell, they may be jelly, but their sheer mass tackle would've surely left a bruise.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your help, that's for sure. I almost died twice near the end there."

"Hehe, if it was like that then I would've hopped in, but I'm glad it didn't come to that. With 24 down, that's about half way towards level 2 if I remember correctly."

Beneath ones name in their status window, it displays your level and total experience points.

"About there, 48 out of 100 it seems."

"All in a days work, a good day at that.~ With those potions and the equipment, you could level up by the end of the day."

"I suppose so... Though, I think I'm about done for the day. My HP's filled but I'm just flat out tired."

"It doesn't take into account of your energy reserves after all.~ But that's all right, it's good to take things a bit slower starting off. Being reckless would only get you killed."

I sure don't want to die a second time.

"Sure wouldn't want that."

Clutching my chest, the memory resurfaces as my muscles tense up. I don't want to feel that sort of pain again. But more importantly, I don't want to feel that helpless ever again.

"Mm, so is that a promise?"

Looking to me, she's usually cheerful; carrying a smile where ever she goes. But this is probably the second time I've seen her look so stern. How could I possibly say no to that?

"...Yeah, I promise. There's still so much of this world I'd like to learn. Plus, I don't think I'd get a third chance at life."

As I proclaim clearly through my heart, her cheerfulness returns through her smile.

"Hehe, good!"

...

Staring at my weapon, something about it didn't seem quite right. Although I've never had the opportunity to wield an axe back then, it's as though the entire thing becomes heavier whenever I attempt to swing it.

"I'm guessing it's a lot different than you imagined."

"Yeah, completely. Is it something to do with my parameters?"

"You most likely met the requirements, or else you wouldn't be able to wield it like you did. Like say, the Duskbringer for example, if you tried to hold that, you would've broke your wrist, or dislocated your shoulder."

"...That a fact? Thanks for the save..."

The Master really wanted me to injure myself, didn't he?

"Hehe, single handed axes like that are a lot different to shorts swords and long than you may think. They're generally slower to swing, but they pack more of a punch."

"I see... Well, we'll see how I go with this. Probably have to stick with what I've got for the weeks to come."

"Mm, that's the way.~ You don't know the true capabilities of a weapon if you don't take to time to familiarize yourself with it. The more you use it, the more likely you'll gain the proficiency skill on your next level up. If you stick with it, I'd say you'll obtain it by level 10."

"Level 10..."

Forming a firm grip against the handle, I've never quite familiarized myself with a weapon. So abruptly doing so now takes a toll against my body, using muscles that haven't quite been used prior to my time here.

Perhaps swinging against the trunk of a tree is in order for my next exercise.

"Hmm, if you don't mind, I could should you a few tips."

"Oh, really? That'd be a big help."

"Hehe, all right.~ There's a small process we need to fulfill beforehand. Hold your axe towards me, preferably horizontally so it doesn't look like you're threatening to chop off my head."

"...S-Sure..."

Way to be explicit...

"Like this?"

I hold it out to her as she then nods in acceptance.

"Mm, that's the way, now I'll just..."

Grasping against the handle, a window soon pops up.

「Rosebelle Lv.76 Hero Candidate」  
Hand over ownership of "Broad Axe"?  
『Accept』 『Decline』

"Okay, now just confirm in your mind that you're willing to pass ownership to me."

"All right..."

Thinking to myself, this worlds logic is rather complex in all honesty. As the ownership gets handed over to Rosebelle, I'm left wondering why that process is there to begin with.

"It's to ensure that weapons can't be stolen from other Heroes or Dwellers alike. Think of it as a safety precaution, the same goes for every other equipment there is, but items like potions and such are exempt."

"Hmm, I see... Guess it's kind of like ID locked phones and such."

"ID locked... I-I guess?"

As though I'm speaking an alien term, I realise that it could be unique to my world.

"Okay now, let's see what I can show you..."

Rising up, she loosens her shoulders and adjusts her grip against the handle numerous times.

"Hehe, I've actually haven't used much of anything else after I got the Dawnbringer from the Master."

Spinning it around in her grasp, she passes it from one hand to the other, perhaps to get acquainted with the difference in weight and shape.

"Well, even with a cheap axe, you still look like a professional warrior."

"There's actually an embarrassing story... N-Never mind."

"Oh a story? Please do tell!"

"N-No, I think not..."

"Aww, come on.~"

If there's one thing I can't let by, it'd be my curiosity for interesting stories on people I'm acquainted with.

"Okay, fine..."

Placing the axe down before her, she places her hands upon the heel.

With her cheeks flushed, I couldn't help but think how much cuter she looks when embarrassed.

"...It was a long time ago, I was hunting in the mountains near Helmsburg. That was when a stone Golem emerged from the face of the mountain and basically kicked my butt. I swung at it which was a terrible idea and broke my sword, so I then had to keep chugging a ton of MP potions to keep casting magic to take it down. It took the entire afternoon! The worse thing was that it didn't even have a fully developed core as a reward for my efforts!"

Getting riled up she lifts the axe and rests it against her shoulder, all while puffing her cheeks.

"Ehh... What's so embarrassing about that? ...Wait, you can use magic?"

"As a lesson I was stuck using an axe that I had no proficiency in! I couldn't even hunt monsters that I wanted to because it was so hard to familiarize myself with it! "

Holding her free hand out in front of her, as a breeze passes, bits of dirt and remnants of leaves spin in a circle just before her palm.

"I say magic, but it's only at novice grade. I rarely ever use it ever since that incident."

"Hmm, I see... Still, to be able to cast magic, I think that'd be pretty exciting."

"It is, though I only learnt it because Luel handed me a tome."

"A tome?"

"Yup, unlike other skills that are acquired via leveling, to learn magic you need to read tomes. As such, they're fairly expensive and the more potent ones are a rarity. Once read, the text vanishes from the pages and you're basically left with an empty book, so it's impossible for two to learn a spell from a single tome."

Well there goes my excitement for learning the arts.

"You don't usually see many who specialise only in magic, but the ones that do can conjure up potent spells. They're a force to be reckoned with. Anyways, we're getting a bit sidetracked."

Taking a few steps back, she takes a couple of practice swings against the air as I could already tell that wields it with ease compared to I.

"Hmm, so hold it like so and-"

Positioning the axe above her shoulder with a firm grip, her other hand extends in front of her as she makes a clean vertical slice in front of her as she brings it back up with a diagonal slash before swinging her body around and-

"Oh-"

She flings the axe like a projectile as it sinks into the ground a few meters away.

"Umm... was that-"  
"..."

Her cheeks flush vermilion as she paces to retrieve it.

"I-If you have a spare weapon on hand, you could take opportunities to freely throw the axe then picking it back up later...~"

"I guess a switch in style could prove useful..."

Though at the moment it'd leave me totally open.

Taking a few more graceful swings, at some point it felt like she wielded it for years. Though seeing how she has a sword at her side, I do wonder want to see her in action with it.

Bringing the axe back to me, she returns the ownership as she then tells me to stand she could teach me a few stances; how to properly hold the axe and the correct posture to take.

"Hmm..."

As she readjusts my posture like how an instructor would get hands on and move parts of your body to meet their requirements, my minds at a different place. Mostly because she's way too close, that may be a given but I can't quite concentrate at this rate.

"Just a little bit forward, and your leg needs to... Hm, is there something wrong?"

Noticing my aloofness even though I should be paying attention, I avert my gaze.

"I-It's nothing... but... Talking about postures and such, sorta reminds me of correct postures to take when you're playing baseball..."

"Baseball..? Is that some sort of game?"

"A-ah, yeah, it's a sport from the world I was from. It was rather popular with people around my age."

"Oo, I see. I suppose it's something like training drills if it's to do with correct postures.~"

"I guess..? Though speaking of training... How long have you been adventuring for?"

Given her status parameters, her equipment, connections and her level, I could only assume she's been at it for quite a long time.

"Hmm..."

Giving me a firm pat on the back as though to signal we're taking a break, I turn to her as she appears to be in deep thought.

"It took awhile for me to learn the ropes after I was taken in... I guess the general term would be that it's been a really long time, I was a little kid back then."

Resting against the plains, she stretches her limbs and lies down.

"Hehe, those times may have been rough, but I thoroughly enjoyed it, even though I couldn't grasp most of what he tried to teach me."

"Is that right?"

"Yup.~ Oh, and speaking of training... There's something I haven't taught you yet."

Sitting back up, she gestures for me to come closer as I take a seat beside her.

"Like the skill you shown us at the herbalist, you can have a look at the skills you've acquired."

"Skills? ...Like that potion enhancement or what not?"

"Yup, that one!"

Gesturing with her index finger, she mentions that skills may be acquired upon rebirth; like with our status parameters, we could be given skills as well according to our previous lives.

"So like how one would think to see their status, you can bring up the list of skills you've acquired."

"Hmm..."

Following the same procedure, a window soon pops out in front of me, but unlike my status sheet, this one is devoid of any text asides from two boxes.

"Oo, yes that's it. Hehe, you're getting the hang of this, aren't you?"

「Rank: III」「Potion Enhancement」

Enhance finite amount of potions equal to the skill rank.  
※Refreshes upon the beginning of each day.

「 ? ? ? 」

Requirements not yet met.

"Not yet met..?"

Staring at my skills, for starters I've already know of the existence of my so called Potion Enhancement, how I have the ability is unknown to me but... What's the deal with the second box?

"Hmm, I'd suppose that'd explain the reason you weren't able to enhance the other potions."

"What do you mean?"

"You grabbed the three reds first, didn't you? And according to the skill description, you're limited to three at the moment."

"Is that right..?"

While the green potions Luel offered me are more potent than the reds, I guess I should keep an eye on this ability for future reference...

"Supposedly... You most likely need to keep training with that ability to increase its rank, if you tap on them you can see how far you've progressed to the next rank."

3/100, or so it says... So it's three a day, and I've already consumed all the red potions I had from pora hunting.

"How about this other skill, it's marked with three question marks."

"Mm, I was wondering about that too. But it's locked at the moment, so you can't do much about it. If the requirements haven't been met, then all you need to do is hope that you meet the requirements some day."

"Well that's helpful..."

It may as well not even be there.

Soon after Rosebelle brings out a sort of bread roll which was wrapped in parchment paper. With it being relatively hefty in size, it was pre cut into two halves as she handed me one.

Graciously accepting her offer as my stomach answered first, she giggled just a slight as we both take bites from them.

...

Eventually, we return towards the entrance of the city as she then stops before reaching the drawbridge.

"Rosebelle?"

"I'll be back in time for dinner, once you hand in the request, you should use it at the bathhouse. You won't regret it.~"

"S-Sure... But where are you-"

I soon remember the request she accepted earlier in the day as she them nods like she knew what I was thinking.

"You're not saying you're going on that alone?"

"It may be just its nest that I'll be dealing with, but I'm sure it's lurking not too far away. Someone has to get rid of it or else the docks would be in trouble."

"Yeah but... If that's the case then-"  
"No!"

About to offer my assistance, she denies it in a flash.

"Akira, you promised didn't you? That you won't do anything reckless, and facing a Griffon at your current level is just that."

"But, you're there too, if-"  
"...Akira, I'm not so sure if there's a better way to say this, but..."

Looking for a term to soften the blow, I already knew what's on her mind.

"...Sorry. I can't believe you made me make that promise in advance. You knew, didn't you? That I'd follow."

"Mm, I knew the moment I thought about taking the request. Akira, I don't think you truly understand the dangers of this world. It's lovely yes, however, it's also frightening and unforgiving. All it takes is one false move, sometimes you won't even see it coming."

For some reason the nagging sensation with me hasn't gone away as it only grew into a sickening feeling.

"Come on, Akira.~ Don't give me that look. I'll be back. I fought many griffons in the past and that was when I didn't have Dawnbringer."

"You'll come back, right?"

"I will, so be a good boy and wait for me."

Clenching my fist, I know I'm close to nothing, however, since Rosebelle has been helping me out, I'm determined to repay her in anyway I can.

"...All right, I'll wait."

So that just means I just need to listen to her.

"Hehe, that's what I want to hear.~ Then I'll be off! IF you want we can meet back at the Sleeping Ogre, just tell the tender that you'll be using my room, he'll know what I mean."

"Gotcha. ...Have a safe trip, Rosebelle."

Taking off in small strides, she turns back in small intervals as we exchanged waves until I could no longer see her.

"Guess it's bath time, wonder how that'd be like. Though, I do have to hand in the request first so I'm not entirely broke."

...

Following the path, I soon realise this is the first time we've been apart as I constantly relied on her. Now t hat I'm alone, I feel strangely anxious.

"What are you, a child that got separated from their Mother? Get a grip."

Slapping my cheeks, I step into the Adventurers Hub and towards the counter. Before I could ring the bell, the lady steps in as though she was waiting.

"It's about time. Hm, what's with that look? Rose finally got tired of you and ditched you?"

"Well..."

"Hmph, well I know she wouldn't do that. She asked you to stay back in safely because you'd only hold her back.

"Basically..."

She didn't have to put it so bluntly.

"There's nothing a fresh Hero Candidate can offer in the matter."

"I just thought I could at least do something for her."

Breathing deep through the cigarette like object, she holds her breath for a short moment before releasing the smoke out as she faces away from me.

"Then it should be clear on what you should do, no? Get stronger, stronger to the point she wouldn't feel inclined to leave you behind."

...

Entering the bathhouse, after paying the fee which was 5 seraphs, the place generally looked like similar to bathhouses from where I'm from. After figuring out where the men's side is, I pre wash myself before entering the large bath situated at the back of the room.

"Nothing like a hot bath..."

While there are a few other people occupying the same space, the vicinity is large enough that it's possible to avoid contact with others. Not to mention the bath I'm currently in could fit a few dozen.

"Hmm..."

Taking the time to think over her words, it's true that if I want to follow behind her, I'd have to get stronger.

"Although..."

Being only half way towards level 2, the distance between us is vast. I guess that just means I have to work harder.

...

Entering Rosebelle's room after mentioning it to the person behind the counter, I sit against the chair and wait.

With a few bits and bobs here and there, the room is almost identical to the one I stayed in, asides from the bed which looks a lot more comfortable.

"..."

My heart rushes, my face flushes as I turn away.

"You're still just a child after all!"

I exclaim as I try to derail my train of thoughts.

"Hahh... Come back soon, Rosebelle..."

...

As evening came, Rosebelle still did not return as I became more concerned of her safety. But since she has mentioned she's taken on a bunch of griffons before in the past without the help of the Dawnbringer, perhaps my worry for her is unnecessary.

"Still..."

I couldn't help wonder, as the nagging sensation inside continued to grow, I head down stairs to have a word with the person behind the counter; about the location of the docks and the quickest route there. Of course it'd be wise to check the Adventurers Hub once more just in case she only just returned.

However, the moment I got there the lady has still yet to see her.

"Don't do anything foolish now."

Reminding me of my place, I simply left without word and depart from the city towards the docks. Only then will I figure out the location of the hill.

With there being a few dirt paved roads with signs at the beginning of cross roads, it was still rather tricky to navigate even with directions.

"Next time... I should purchase a map."

With one item on my priority list, I continue moving forward. It was only until I came to a fork in the road which lead to the docks that I spot a large towering hill in the distance. Following the trail before hitting the plains, I climb the hill surrounded by trees as I eventually reach the summit. It was then that a large nest came into sight.

"Is that..?"

The nest is too big for regular birds, heck a few humans could rest inside with no problem.

"Rosebelle?"

With her nowhere to be seen, I expected some sort of engagement between her and some monsters, but I'm met with placidity; but strangely this peace is even more terrifying.

"...The nest is still here."

The request was the removal of a griffons nest, so if it's still remaining then, Rosebelle may still be here.

Walking around scanning the area, I soon find signs of battle in the opposite direction from which I came from. Heading down the hill into the thickets of the surrounding trees, numerous holes the size of golf balls almost lead a trail towards fallen trees.

"What the..."

Gazing further down, dozens of tree have feel from jagged carvings on their trunks.

Pacing myself down, my anxiety soars as I almost tumble the way down.

"Rosebelle? Rosebelle!"

Desperately calling out to her as I continue my search, a small voice soon calls out to me; telling me to stay away. However, I ignore her plea and tread further on.

"R-Rose...belle..?"

Finally meeting up with her, she's resting against a fallen tree trunk in a messy state.

"I told you to wait for me... didn't I?"

"S-Sorry... but I..."

Almost choking on my words, I'm left at a loss as I find it difficult to breath at regular intervals. Sitting amidst the aftermath of an intense battle, Rosebelle attempts to cover herself, however, with it all laying bare to me already, she finds her efforts futile and looks the other way.

"It just had to be you... Akira... I didn't want you to see me like this..."


	4. Ruin; Rising Hero's Determination

"R-Rose-b..."

A chill runs down my spine as I fall against my knees, quivering. Feeling slightly nauseous, I cough into my hand as though I were about to throw up.

"..."

Both her legs are haphazardly cut off as her left eye has been carved into. If there were any sights of blood, the scene would be even more gruesome as I fight back against the nausea.

"What happened, Rosebelle..? What happened? You said you-!"  
"Always expected the unexpected, I thought I learnt that years ago, and yet..."

Closing her eye, she clutches her chest; for the most part she seemed stable, though I don't know of her HP values.

"Here, you can-"

About to offer her a potion, she declines them with the shake of her head.

"It's all right, I'm okay. But it'd take a few hours for both my legs to return."

"A few hours?"

Upon further inspection, her left is wrapped in bandages and the other is left bare.

"..."

Thinking back, she used one on me despite the lack of urgency compared to something such as this. Just how much of a burden am I?

"I didn't think an Arch Griffon would set up a nest around here."

"An Arch Griffon? Are they..."

"They're more ferocious than regular griffons and greater. But, it's said that they've not been spotted for over 10 years, I thought they no longer exist."

"But, you defeated it, right?"

She shakes her head as her expression clearly portrays deep regret.

"It got away... I couldn't bring it down as it didn't give me a chance to leap onto it. I was forced into a defensive position where I couldn't muster up any sort of offense."

Clenching her fist, this is perhaps the first time I've seen her in desperation.

"I know thinking about it now is useless but... Just knowing what it'd do, how could I show my face around them? I should feel ashamed!"

Slamming her fist against the trunk supporting her, she grits her teeth as I could slowly feel her anguish. Though I can't say I understand it in the least, however, I can't let her continue to beat herself up over this.

"I'm sure no one will hold it against you. It's your safety that matters the most, right?"

In saying that she strikes a terrifying glare which sends a jolt throughout my entire body as my thoughts completely vanish from fright.

"It's my safety that matters?!"

With a gaze so fierce as though she could literally tear me apart, I back away.

"Wh-!"

As her ferocity escalates, she cuts herself off midway as she tries to contain herself.

"...I'm always like this..."

An almost inaudible voice seeps through her lips.

"...Sorry, Akira..."

Apologising soon after, she looks the other way.

"...No, it's all right. I'm sorry too."

For speaking as though I knew what was right. Heroes are selfless, they prioritise the safety of others rather than themselves. They live for the people. I should know this, and yet... The ideals I try to uphold were always weak; weak enough that they'll easily shatter at any given time.

Rosebelle's different from I, she won't take that for an excuse. Resting among ruined land in an almost pitiful state, and yet her mind is on the people of whom she determined to protect. To give yourself entirely to society, you can't expect anything back. In her case, I wager she truly doesn't desire anything from anyone. Her raw emotions overflow with passion to protect others.

"I wish I was as strong as you."

For the longest time, I lived with no desires other than continue to live. I thought so long as I lived, perhaps I would come across something that'd spark that fire I lost a long time ago. Though I guess I technically threw it away from fright.

But now... Perhaps I'm here to right my wrong doings. It's frightening, but I'm almost contempt with it.

"Strong? What do you mean? I'm-"  
"No matter what you think about yourself, it doesn't change what I think about you."

"A-Akira..."

"...I too desired to protect others. ...Yeah, it was somewhat of a fateful encounter."

Though it may be bad taste to speak of our previous lives, I felt like I could at least tell her this. About the time I was saved by a girl when I was a mere toddler.

My family, I wouldn't exactly call us poor, but they could only provide me with the bare essentials as I realised in the future that we were in crippling debt. However, despite this, they wanted to provide me with proper education, like any child should have.

At that point in time, I truly despised them, I didn't understand a thing back then, nor did I try to. I thought what was the point of going to classes everyday if everyone treated me like dirt. I didn't want to be harassed, but I had no say in the matter; I was told to bare with it.

It was yet another day after school as I made my way towards a small playground, though it may have been in the opposite direction to home, it was the only thing I looked forward to everyday. A place free from people; when I'm alone I felt at peace because no one was there to ridicule me.

However, I didn't expect a few other kids to follow me. The ones that were the worst, a group of four that always felt the need to bring me down as they kicked sand in my face. I thought that there was nothing I could've done alone.

However, a girl made me realise that no matter the situation, you should stick up for yourself. It doesn't matter if the odds are against you. So long as you have yourself, you can win.

She appeared out of nowhere, she may as well have been an angel to right evil doers.

The kids knew of her; at least everyone knew of her one way or the other. They were frightened, but their bravado spoke out; that there's nothing a girl could do against four boys. It escalated into a tussle, though she may have been tough, the odds were against her. However, she kept persevering on her ideal on what's right. She kept going on about righteousness and that she will banish all evil in the world.

Eventually, it died down as the boys left screaming that they'll tell their parents. Left in a mess, she only smiled at me and asked if I was okay. I'm not so sure how long I cried after that.

It was then, I thought about how cool she looked.   
It was then, that I wondered if I could be as cool as her; if I could be someones hero like she was to me.

"Hehe, I bet you became fast friends after that."

With a soft giggle, she soon reveals a small smile that melts away my slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, after that we played together in the sandpit."

Though my parents said to stay away from her, I couldn't. Her parents may have been criminals, but I didn't care about that. Because for the first time someone didn't treat me like garbage.

"That's a nice memory..."

Revealing a small, rather bittersweet smile, she averts her gaze off into the distance as the cool evening breeze blows pass.

"I'm glad that you didn't forget that."

As though something struck inside my heart, for some reason, it begins racing.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"It's to do with the rebirth system, and I guess partially to how one passes before entering Elden. You can forget a lot of things, and it only gets worse the longer you're here."

"...You're not suggesting..."

I can forget my most precious memory? No way, that can't happen, I won't let that happen.

"But it happened a long time ago, right? When you were a kid, so you could still hang on to it for just as long. But I can't deny that it won't happen."

"...Then as for you, have you forgotten?"

With a small contained laughter, she tilts her head to rest against the trunk and looks to the stars above.

"My memory from the world I was in, I'd be lying if I say I can remember it vividly. I do remember slightly of how I died; a faint memory of my parents, but that's about it."

"I-I see..."

Since there doesn't seem to be a way back to my world... I guess the whole dying thing hasn't sunken in entirely. I still remember that moment... The pain, and how you can die in a flash with no one to witness your death. I can't say I regret it, but I wish someone came to my aid.

I guess I can't expect to be saved every time.

"I think it's nice that you remember something from your childhood, it feels really romantic.~"

"R-Romantic?"

"Hehe, did you get butterflies in your tummy? Child Akira must've wondered what that feeling was swirling inside of him.~"

"T-There were no butterflies anywhere!"

"Aww, don't be shy.~ In that situation I would've fell for them, boy or girl!"

"It was a strict non romantic relationship!"

...

It took sometime for Rosebelle to return to 100% as we then made our way back to Aisengard. I questioned why we didn't encounter the griffon, but it'd appear that Rosebelle keeps a crystal with her at all times. A safeguard crystal, a gift bestowed to her by someone special. A one use rarity that wards off monsters even in the thick of battle; almost resembling the same barrier that safeguards cities.

"Oh, Rose, welcome back. How did it go this time?"

Thinking as though it were just request for another griffon to be slain, Rosebelle shakes her head.

"Mama... It wasn't just a griffon, but an Arch Griffon."

Staring at Rosebelle for a short moment, she sets down her long cigarette as her expression becomes clouded.

"An Arch Griffon... Now? Are you positive?"

"I'm positive."

Stating without further explanation, perhaps there doesn't need to be any as she takes her answer as the complete truth.

"...Tsk, what are they doing over at HQ?"

Grasping her pipe with a death grip, it snaps after losing its flame as she tosses it aside.

"Sorry, Rose."

Feeling responsible, she leans closer in and wraps her arms around Rosebelle's head.

"Mm... I'm fine though, Mama. I took that request knowing the dangers.

Detaching herself, she ducks below the counter before placing a small necklace down.

"I'm guessing you won't let this go, will you?"

Rosebelle answers with silence as the lady nods in acceptance.

"...I'm worried for you, Rose. But, you haven't backed down from a challenge ever since then. So I know you'll keep pushing forward. So, take this. It's a necklace of protection. Though it may not be potent enough to withstand numerous assaults, I'm afraid this is all I have to offer you."

Retrieving the necklace, she grasps against it tightly as I'm able to feel the overflowing affection from the both of them.

"...Thank you, Mama."

...

With the hours already past, the Sleeping Ogre's diner is deserted asides from the person behind the counter.

"Evening, Rosé, out adventuring this late?"

"Something like that, I did set out during the morning and happen upon a minor problem.~"

I join Rosebelle as she takes a seat by the counter.

"The same usual as ever I see, haha. Some things don't change do they?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?~"

The man laughs as he keeps it at a respectable level.

"I mean what I mean. But danger is just what being an Adventurer is, it goes hand it hand so it just means you're looking forward."

Despite his rugged appearance, the man reveals a warm smile; like the kind a caring Father would have, one who's worried about their child's safety, but at the same time, one that supports her occupation.

I can't help but think everyone in this city knows of her and feels a similar way.

"Hehe, I can't back out now. Adventuring is all I know. Plus it pays well and it's rewarding."

"Can't say no to that, everyone's gotta earn their keep. You haven't ate yet, have you? Can tell just by looking at you."

"Oh, that's right, I haven't had a bite since this afternoon."

"What'd you like? Pantries closed so I'm afraid things like roasts are out of my control."

"That's okay. I was thinking of having some bread; a vegetable roll, no sauce."

"Righto, and you my friend?"

"...Hm?"

Fallen into a daze as I gazed at the shelves of beverages behind him whilst he was chatting with Rosebelle. The moment he turned to me, I snap back into reality as I shake my head.

"What'd you like? A bread roll like Rosé here, or somethin' else?"

"Oh... U-umm, I'll have the same if that's all right."

"Hmm, all right. Won't be too long so sit tight."

Giving me a questionable look on his way out, he enters the pantry as I sigh in relief. For some reason I forgot to breath.

"Akira?"

Looking to me, she seems somewhat concerned.

"S-Sorry, it's nothing."

I met many people during my time behind the counter, pouring drinks for various individuals and listening to their stories; there are some I'd rather forget, some sweet and others bitter. A lot of people came to our bar to forget about our lives outside of it and connected with others in certain ways.

"He has a scary face, doesn't he? Hehe, it's okay though, I thought the same thing."

Looking at the entrance to the pantry he took, her eyes seemed rather distant; as though she were looking at her past.

"He watched over me and gave me a place to stay until someone else came and picked me up."

Smiling, it seems she has a long history with the man.

"With a face like that, he's not good with children, despite knowing how to care for them. I initially freaked out the first time I saw him, and it took awhile to get used to, but by the end of it, I was grate to have someone like him and Mama."

"I see... He must've been torn when he realised you didn't like him at first."

"He was.~ He may have grown a few gray hairs since, but even now his face's the same as ever."

So Rosebelle was a mere child when she first came here... But how does that work? Why would a child be summoned to fight a Demon Lord. Does the system even take age into account?

"I get this is a place for chatter, but talking about my face is a little foul play."

"Oh."

The man returns with two dishes and sets them down in front of us before folding his arms.

"You sure were a pain to deal with back then, Rosé."

"Hehe, but you couldn't leave little ol' me behind, could you?"

"Hah, I was a softy back then, couldn't leave a child with no place to go, but who would've thought you were a Hero Candidate. That look on your face at the time, hah, I remember it all too much, you had-"

"K-Keith!"

Rising in attempts to stop his blabbering, she succeeds as he halts his idle chatter.

Falling back into her stool, she stares at her roll as though she's disappointing with it.

"Umm, hey uhh, I think you added something in mine by mistake."

To switch the topic over to something else, I point out a few thick strips of what appears to be cold cured meat.

"Hmm? That's no mistake, that's salted Harvani, just off the rack this afternoon so it should taste damn amazing."

Another unusual name, though given the appearance, it sorta resembles pancetta? I wonder if it tastes the same.

"A Harvani is..?"

"What you don't know? Large mass of muscle on stubby legs, got three horns on its noggin' the size of a certain blacksmiths biceps?"

"...C-Can't say I heard of it..."

I wouldn't want to meet whatever that is, sounds terrifying.

...But at least it tastes good.

...

Returning to our respective rooms for the night, from the events of the day, I assume Rosebelle may leave early in the morning. And given her stance on the matter, she'll probably do it alone. It's not like I doubt her skills, I know for a fact she's a seasoned veteran, but... I can't shake this feeling away.

So, responding in kind to my feelings, I pay her a visit.

"Rosebelle?"

Waiting at the almost silent hallway, I'm able to pick up some chatter in the other rooms, though it's all incoherent.

"Akira?"

Answering after a moments delay, she creaks open the door.

"Is there something wrong?"

"A-Ah, well..."

Fumbling over my words as my mind draws a blank, although I wanted to ask if she could rethink her decision. I know there's nothing I could say that'd sway her. It's not like we're partners; comrade in arms who've fought together against the Demon Lord. I get that, it's useless, but...

"----Get stronger, stronger to the point she wouldn't feel inclined to leave you behind."

Her words resonate a tune within me, but it's not like I could get stronger overnight to the point in which she'd change her mind.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Goodnight, Rosebelle."

I can't be there for her tomorrow, but I can for later events if I work hard.

"Oh... Hehe, silly, Akira.~ Goodnight."

With a small wave and smile, I raise my hand back at her as she shuts the door.

The only thing I can do is wait; it's a difficult pill to swallow, but it's necessary. I've broken our promise once already, so I don't want her to lose trust in me.

...

As the early morning arrives, much like the time in which we departed yesterday, it'd seem Rosebelle has already left. Keith mentioned she left straight after ordering an on the go breakfast. Giving him my regards, I rush out in hopes to meet her before she leaves.

Following the path leading towards the drawbridge, the Sleeping Ogre is located near the heart of the city, so it'd take some time. However, knowing her she could easily make it faster than most.

"Rosebelle!"

Seeing her small figure in the distance, Aisengard may be a city, but the amount of Hero Candidates seem to be small, so it's rather easy to spot those who are.

Turning to face me, she appears to be in the middle of eating as she walks.

"Oh, good morning, Akira, you're up and early. It's good to get in the rhythm of being early birds."

She may not want me to aid in her request, she at least agreed that we could part ways at the city gates. Enjoying her breakfast roll on the way, before she could finish the quarter half, we spot a strange figure leaning by the bridge.

"Hahh... As early as ever I see, little Rose."

Yawning into their cupped hand, they remove the hood from their coat.

"Luel? What are you doing out here?"

"I asked myself that same thing, I thought you had already left. I would've returned to my shop already but..."

Looking up at the cloudy sky, she breaths deep before exhaling with satisfaction.

"It sure feels nice to be out every now and again. But I'm sure that doesn't answer your question."

Dusting the back of her coat she then steps towards us.

"Iphis mentioned something about another unreasonable request you took, so I'm here to aid you in your endeavor."

"W-Wait are you sure? I mean with- h-hang on... How did you know?"

Choosing to remain silent, perhaps Rosebelle didn't need a verbal answer to figure it out.

"Geez I'm not a kid anymore! And tell Mama to stop telling people of what I'm doing, that's invasion of privacy!"

Getting a small chuckle out of Luel, she places her hand against Rosebelle's head.

"I know that, but think of this as research. I more or less don't want to be out here alone, so think of this as me asking for a favor, for old times sake."

"Boo..."

Though I've done nothing worthy of receiving it, for some reason I feel left out from her affectionate head pat.

"And Akira was it? I trust you don't plan on dying before you repay me with interest."

"Ehh, wait there was an interest rate?"

She replies with silence as though it were a way for me to look back. But I can't say I remember the deal entirely...

"W-Well... I do have a small amount on me... if you probably sell what I have then it'd amount to..."

Chuckling once more, she ruffles Rosebelle's hair a bit before parting as she tries to fix it with her free hand.

"It's a joke, think nothing of it. We should be on our way, but one last thing."

Pointing over her shoulder, it seems she wants us to have our eyes on it as there seems to be a rounded shield resting against the wall.

"Oo, she's all ready?"

Quickly finishing off her roll, she moves to raise it up to eye level.

"Xavier dropped it off last night, he said she's all new and ready to go."

Examining the entire surface area carefully, she straps it onto her back with excitement.

"The Master did? So you all were cahoots on it? Geez, I wish you all had a little more faith in me."

"I do wish Iphis wouldn't leave the most important detail 'till last, however. She knows I wouldn't decline after I agreed."

With a sigh, she places the said of her hand against her brow before shaking her head.

"Hehe, thank you though, Luel."

"Favor for a favor, just be sure to help me afterwards. That includes you too, Akira."

"Me? A-Ah, no I'm-"

I look to Rosebelle as she seems to be trying to clear the misunderstanding as well. Though for some reason, Luel seems willing enough to have me tag along.

"But Akira, his level..."

"I didn't expect you to judge people on their level, little Rose. Wasn't that what you said to the others? That even lower levels have their uses and can find ways to be of help?"

"I-I did but... Luel, you're not playing fair, you know what I meant when I said that! At that time I-"

"So, it's fine isn't it?

Being put on the spot she takes the time to decide. Though I don't see a reason to decline the invitation, I've made up my mind originally to stay behind.

"Okay, fine... Akira, you can come. But!"

Pacing towards me, she stands with her hands beside her hips as she generates an intense aura of authority.

"Once we're engaged with the griffon, it'll be hell, one false move and you'll be torn apart. So I ask you. Do you want to die, Akira?"

"N-No, Madam!"

"Then stand up straight and shout from your diaphragm. Let me hear your will to survive!"

"I have no desire to meet my end here or ever!"

"That's the way, so be sure to keep a look out, you cant compare poras to griffons. That thing can out right kill you, but only it you let it. So be sure to listen to whatever I have to tell you."

"R-Roger!"

On instinct, I give her a firm salute.

"Oo, that's what I like to see! But..."

She directs my hand and makes it into a fist before situating it just below my heart.

"There.~"

She too copies this gesture with a satisfied smile before releasing it soon after.

"Hehe, now that's out of the way. Let's make off."

The first to walk takes the lead as I follow behind her with Luel taking my side.

"You're welcome, Akira."

"T-Thanks?"

"Iphis anticipated that you'd be foolish enough to wander onto the battlefield against a griffon and she didn't want anything unfortunate to come of Rose if you suddenly stepped in."

"A-ahh, is that so..."

I guess she's just looking out for her. I do hope she had more faith in me though, I was planning to stay behind in the end. I guess I didn't think too hard on the dire consequences of my actions.

"She also stated that if it comes down to it, to choose Rose over you. So, no hard feelings. I owe a great deal to her."

"Fair enough..."

"But I don't plan to see you meet your end here. I have a debt to collect from your head. So try to keep it, and I'll do my best to support you as well. In hindsight, we all need to be watchful over one another. Let your survival instincts guide you and you should be fine, low level or not, they're all just numbers."

Offering moral support, I feel less on edge to hear her words.

"Are you perhaps..."

Before I could finish my sentence, she quickens her pace to catch up with Rosebelle.

"We all need each other..."


	5. 05 - Preservation; Thou Shalt Not Die

As we pass the midpoint, Rosebelle makes a dash towards the forest clearing as though she sensed its presence lurking. Following behind, Rosebelle once more reinforces her orders as I pay close attention. Feeling the throbbing adrenaline pumping through me, I grasp against my beating heart as the distasteful nostalgia of it all is almost unbearable.

"...It's different. I'm different now."

Unlike the past, it's here I could make a difference. There's no need to be afraid.

"Akira!"

Luel calls out as she tosses one, two, three potions to me as I retrieve them.

"Make sure you come out of this alive!"

Answering with a nod we scale the hill as I'm soon knocked down against my back by a strong gust of wind from above. Accompanied by a loud screech, a giant mass flies over with a terrifying presence.

"Not good, Akira, watch out!!"

Rosebelle calls out as I immediately rise to take action, however, before I could even turn around, a deafening crash resonates from behind. Rosebelle appears to have blocked the initial blow as I'm hit by the shock wave. A cloud of dust forms around us as it's difficult enough to withstand it eyes open.

"Luel!"

Following her strike against the air as the griffon takes off, Rosebelle calls out to Luel as the dust cloud vanishes in an instant. The ground tremors with intensity as large cracks form before giving way to a formation of earth that spikes out in front, merely scrapping the griffon as it takes flight once more.

"M-Magic?"

The griffon gains altitude as Rosebelle orders for us to stick close and be ready to either dodge or support her if given the chance. Despite taking the initial blow head on, she appears to be holding up. It's almost surreal, that in this sort of situation that she looks absolutely stunning.

As it dives Rosebelle once more, this time she's pushed back as it attempts to tear the shield off her arm. With it preoccupied, I attempt to swing at it, though caught in motion it swipes at me as I miraculously dodge it. No, that's not it, the earth below me shifted. 

Regardless, I land a single hit on it, however my attack simply bounces back against its thick coat. Taking flight once more, my palms throbs from the pain as I try to endure it for the fight to come. Unlike swinging against poras, there's more muscle on that griffon than the Master himself.

"You can't pierce it with that. Strike from beneath where it's softer."

Chugging a potion as the contents empties, it disappears as Rosebelle readies herself for the long haul.

"We can't always keep an eye out for you, Akira, so take this chance and learn. If it appears to be defenseless, then you're looking at it all wrong, you can't make a single mistake. Be patient, an opportunity will come to pass."

There's no way I would've seen that swipe coming, if I took a direct hit from that...

Out of nowhere, Luel pats firmly against my shoulder.

"Empty out those thoughts. If you're too stiff then so is your mind. Allow your body to loosen, but not your focus, only then will you survive."

"R-Right..."

Luel takes a sip from a concoction as she coughs before reaching the end.

"Luel?"

Wiping her wrist against her mouth, she materielises a staff from thin air and plants it in front of her.

"Don't mind me, It's coming!"

The atmosphere turns tense as the earth tremors once again, however, this time it's centered below Rosebelle.

"Rose!"

"I know!"

A strange sensation hits my gut as I duck from the sheer force, the Arch Griffon moves once more towards Rosebelle. Not sure if it's due to their previous encounter, or the fact that its in their habit to target the most provoking, she steps back as a wall made entirely of earth emerges before her as the griffon breaks through.

The debris disrupts my vision as it sends large fragments scattering, leaving Rosebelle nowhere to be found.

Looking back to Luel, suddenly she's on one knee as she supports her body with her staff to prevent her from collapsing. Her other hand is against her chest as blood spews from her mouth, dribbling down her chin, she merely wipes it with the back of her hand and takes out another concoction.

"W-What... b-blood?"

Hit by sudden nausea, my vision falls hazy as I fight back the urge to throw up.

Blood. There's blood. Blood exists in this world, but why is she bleeding?

"Don't just stand there slack jawed, you're a Hero Candidate, aren't you? So... do something worthy of that title, fool."

"Y-Yeah but... wh-"

The vial falls from her grasp, coughing as though she were choking, more blood spews out from her mouth as it's become dark as tar with a few strings of red.

Picking up the fallen vial, a window pops out as it displays that its contents restores a portion of mana, but this one is a bit different.

"...A mana restoration vial..? But-"

If it restores the consumers mana, then why is it causing her to bleed? That makes no sense.

"Akira, listen. Go aid Rosebelle and leave that vial with me."

"B-But..."

Her voice is hoarse, almost like her throats been scorched by boiling water.

"...If it's one thing I hate, it's brats who play Hero thinking that it's cool, easy. Believing they're strong just because they're different. But-"

More blood trickles down from her mouth as she coughs up large amounts against the ground. Now it appears to be sticking against the grass as it piles up.

"When they're being counted on, the moment they truly realise what it takes to be a Hero, the daunting truth, the consequences. They become indecisive, thinking that it wasn't what they wanted at all, thinking that it's all just a mere game. ...Show me, Akira. Show me that you're not one of them."

"..."

In the grand scheme of things, I guess most people would think they've been given tremendous power to use at their leisure. Thinking they're some sort of unstoppable force; boosting their ego, they'd revere to themselves as someone special, perhaps even gods. Now that I've witness such a terrifying creature, it's certain that there are more out there. After realising that, it's only natural that they'd crumble from the undeniable truth of this world.

A world that's beautiful, but at the same time terrifying and unforgiving.

"...I understand, but where's-"

A thunderous clap resonates from the edge of the forest as the earth vibrates with intensity. Numerous trees fall accompanied by a hollow screech as a cloud of dust rushes forward. Rosebelle emerges out of it in midair before landing, with the griffon following after.

"Rose-!"  
"Get down!"

Luel abruptly pulls me down as a loud shriek suddenly resonates. Continuing without pause, as I cover my ears, the pain still seeps through as it echoes inside my head.

"What the hell is it doing!?"

"It's."

Taking a stand, Luel twirls her staff above her before planting it down in front. A large magic circle spins as it expands from beneath as it soon rises. Before long, a loud crack resonates after a sharp rumble of the earth as it puts the shrieking to a halt.

"Was that..."

A familiar sound when being in the midst of a thunderstorm; a frightening sound.

Turning back, it appears that lightning has struck the griffon as Rosebelle as the opportunity to go on the offensive, placing her sword right by her shield, she kicks off the ground at an incredible speed as she utilises her momentum to pierce the griffon; a devastating strike, though almost too easy.

"Get ready, Akira, some are about to join the fray."

"What do you mean..?"

The griffon suddenly shrugs off Rosebelle as though it regained it's senses; knocking her away and into the air, another griffon latches onto her before another quickly swipes her back down into the earth and quickly follows her down.

"W-What the..."

Two griffons appeared out of thin air as they all cooperated to take down Rosebelle. Where the hell did they come from?

"We should be glad only two answered its call."

Luel who appears to be in worse shape than before clutches against her staff as though she were about to collapse.

"Yeah but... What about Rosebelle? Shouldn't we do something?!"

"We? I'm more than willing to offer support, but how about you, Akira?"

Asking me that very question on how I can be useful, I draw many blanks. I thought that if I were here, I could do something, anything. However, now I know how wrong I was.

"I-..."

Perhaps this is what I needed, perhaps this is what Luel and Iphis wanted to show me, about how powerless I am compared to Rosebelle.

"Hahhh!!"

Observing Rosebelle, the moment she took the plunge she rose back up immediately and leaps away from the coming griffon. Before hitting the ground, the griffon pulls itself up and follows after Rosebelle with its talons out stretched. Grasping against her shield, Rosebelle knocks it away and delivers a clean cut against its underbelly before following it up by driving her sword into it.

Without pause, she continues on as she pushes forward, charging the griffon to overpower it and knock it down while it's still in midair to which she delivers numerous strikes until the griffon simply bursts into ethereal shards.

With the scene unfolding before my very eyes, I couldn't help but stare in awe as the shards fade before the other griffons could do a thing.

"...Elps fon einz."

Luel mutters something under her breath she directs her staff towards the smaller griffon.

"We'll take care of that one, so you can focus on the Arch."

Saying it normally like another ordinary day for them, Rosebelle might not have even heard her voice but she sets her sights on the Arch.

As the other griffon dives us before colliding against a wall of earth.

"If you don't want to fight then run, don't just stand between the boundaries! Put your heart onto one road and see it through!"

With a piercing screech, the wall only temporarily dazes it before having a clear window to strike the both of us standing by each other. With one swipe, the ground below us shifts as we're pushed back a few yards with it quickly following after us.

Though not as large and foreboding as the Arch, its presence is still enough to make my legs wobble; as though my childhood horrors have come to life. It goes without saying that I don't want to die but running isn't an option if I want to stay in their good favor. I wouldn't be able to face them If I chose to turn tail and run away now.

But even then, I'm terrified. Truly terrified, this doesn't even compare to the fright I experienced all those years ago.

But if I don't step in now...

"...All right, all right, I'll fight! I believe the road I'm choosing now is correct, so please provide support, Luel!"

"That goes without saying! Show me what you've got, Akira!"

...

A world in which one could very well die without knowing. Of course such a thing occurs normally from the world where I'm originally from, but here, battles against monsters seem to be a normal thing for Hero Candidates.

"Akira, watch yourself, you're acting too brash!"

Leaping away to Luel's side, I use the time to catch my breath. We've landed several strikes, but the griffon refuses to stay down.

"Yeah but..."

Slowly biding its time, it stares down at us menacingly as it moves; circling around us.

The beat of my heart still rages on and despite Luels bravado, she's not exactly doing too well as the battle draws on; which is why I'd like to do what I can to finish it post haste.

"...Two minutes left..."

Muttering, she takes a deep breath before planting her staff in front as it sinks into the ground; causing a large magic circle to expand beneath her.

"A minute is all I need. If you can hold out for a minute, victory will be ours. I'm counting on you, Akira."

"A minute..?"

"We need you keep him occupied for at least a minute until support arrives, got that? Do whatever it takes! Don't let him get away!"

A faint memory resurfaces through old wounds, as I hyperventilate. The day where everything changed, the day where my dream came to a crashing end. Back then, I couldn't do a thing; always caught up in fear, it had me locked down as I failed twice to protect the things that truly mattered to me.

"...Yeah, you can count on me."

Will that similar event occur again? No, I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen!

Taking the last remaining potion, I take just a sip to return to 100% as the other half would be enough to save me from being in the red. However... It'd be for naught if I take a direct hit.

Approaching it in small steps, it charges me as I swerve to evade, however, it still manages to land a hit against my back, even if just barely, it drops my HP down by a quarter.

"Tsk, faster. Come on, Akira!"

Turning to see another incoming blow, I fall against my back as it swipes from where I once stood. Taking the small opportunity, I scurry to strike below it and pounce away.

Taking the small opportunity to recover, the moment I take out the remaining HP potion, the griffon takes flight, screeching as it soars up high.

"Oh, no... no no no. L-Luel, is it ready yet!?"

While I wanted to believe that it'd be a saving grace for me if it were to just stall itself in the air; I knew it was on to something. Unlike Rosebelle, my reflex doesn't even come close to hers, nor could I withstand its attack head on.

"Luel!"

Running about as I scream, it soars quickly towards me as I take a dive in hopes it'd swoop overhead. However, it's collision course was far from targeting me as the shock wave momentarily affix my gaze to the ground as I realise too late as to where it's heading.

"Luel, Luel!!"

Rushing back to my feet as fast as I can, I sprint despite the great distance between us; despite knowing well that I can't bridge the gap fast enough, I run.

It's happening again.  
It's going to happen again.  
Again. Again!

"Fight me! Target me you bird brain!!"

Resulting to calling it names like a middle school student, no matter what, I can't allow same thing to happen twice.

Reaching my arm out to her as though I could simply grab her and pull her out of harms way, I continue to sprint even if my legs give in.

"Fine, then I'll just go in alone!"

Due to my fears of being hurt or worse, I left her to go on her own. If I had the courage to follow along, perhaps we would've avoided being separated; no, I know that outcome would've been avoided if I wasn't such a coward.

I killed her. Because of me, she died. If we never met, then that incident would've been avoided.

"Luel!!"

With its talon outstretched, it would definitely tear through her body at such speeds. Shutting my eyes to avoid the sight, a strong force soon hits me as I collide against the base of a tree.

"!!?"

Almost choking on the impact, the pain worsens against my chest; as though my ribs have been broken.

"What... just-..."

Breathing heavily, the pain becomes almost unbearable. Groaning as I try to grasp my chest, my arms don't follow; my entire body has become paralyzed.

With my vision fading ; my thoughts become vacant as the scene before me flashes red.

"...A-ki-ra...."

....

There was a girl I always played with, her hair was auburn and cut short before reaching her shoulders. She was always filled with energy and was always enthusiastic about becoming so much more. A girl who was treated differently due to her parents background of being criminals; allegedly dealing with human trafficking to organised heists.

"My Papa and Mama are good people, they'll never do such a thing!!"

Whenever it came to her parents, she always looked fierce and ready to argue and convince others that they weren't the people the media makes them out to be.

We were always together. Through thick and thin, we stuck close despite our overwhelming differences; polar opposites, I couldn't see the world like she did. That's why I strove to be more like her.

But if we were always together... Why is it that I don't remember her name?

....

"...Kira.... Akiraa!!"

Voices fill my head as they reverberate. Slowly coming to; resting against the base of a tree, I look up to the same field left a mess, a figure stands tall beside me.

"...what just-"

"Akira, you've woken up!"

Looking up to her, Rosebelle looks completely ravaged, with parts of her outfit damaged and torn, she seems to be holding up despite numerous bandages wrapped around her body.

"...W-what hap- what did I-"

Trying to recall the events of the battle, a scene replays itself in my mind as I rise in attempts to take action; though both my legs aren't cooperating.

"Luel, where's Luel!?"

"Luel? She's right beside you, she's just tired so she's taking a short nap."

I turn quickly as she's resting against the same tree with eyes closed. It doesn't seem like she's suffered too much damage as her shoulders slowly rise and fall in her sleep.

"Thank god..."

I sigh in relief as the overwhelming emotions make my body feel almost fuzzy.

But, what was that? In that brief moment, something knocked me with enough force to send me flying.

Come to think of it, I'm still alive?

Checking my body, I realise the chest plate I bought is missing entirely, leaving the cloth completely bare.

"Akira, I'm glad you're still here, but, I want to ask you something."

As time passed during my slumber, the sun has already began to set, it almost makes the aftermath look serene.

"What is it?"

Kneeling down, she looks into my eyes.

"What exactly happened? Even Luel who was right there with you couldn't come to terms with what occurred."

Asking as though I have the answers, I could only reply with silence. After all, I was struck back so hard I passed out almost immediately.

...Wait, what's-

Requirements have been met, learned original skill

「Rank: EX」「Thou Shalt Not Die」

Casts a barrier around a target and transfers any receiving damage to the user and halves the damage.

"Transfers...- I-Is that what happened..?"

Placing my hand against my chest, my heart throbs with intensity.

I could've died and I wouldn't have known.

"An original skill... To preserve a life, hmm... I assume that's the other skill you had and your desire to protect something cause you to activate it. But gosh, you almost died because of it!"

"Y-Yeah... Um, the Arch Griffon, did you manage to defeat it?"

"Mm, somehow."

Staring at the aftermath before us, she stretches her arms high before resting against the plains.

"It was a decisive battle, but I managed in the end. I just wish I didn't have to result to using that."

That?

"It was a tough one, that's for sure. Hehe, I'm glad we made all made it out alive. I wasn't sure at first, even if I did decide to take you along."

Rising back up, she looks to me and warmly smiles.

"I'm glad I did. If it weren't for you, Luel probably wouldn't be here. Thank you, Akira."

"Thank you..?"

For some reason, I don't feel anything. Her gratitude is genuine, of course it is. But... I can't help but feel like I didn't do a thing. All I did was get in the way, I'm sure Luel could've handled the situation on her own, if she didn't have to constantly babysit me. She gave me a chance, to rely on someone who wanted to be of use, and yet it almost resulted in her being hurt.

"I'm sure she would've handled it better on her own."

...

As the day progresses into the late evening, we walk back to Aisengard with Rosebelle leading the way. Luel appears to be doing well, but I do remember her losing mass amounts of blood.

...Blood?

"Luel?"

Answering by turning her attention to me as we walk side by side, I recall that both Rosebelle and I don't bleed at all strangely.

"Are you, umm, a Hero Candidate, or..."

"Hmph."

Averting her gaze to the cloudless sky above, the stars are a lot more visible and shine different colours compared to the ones in my world.

"A Hero Candidate, huh? ...If that were the case, I wouldn't be running an Herbalist store."

"So that means-"  
"It just means I haven't been blessed with the powers you Hero Candidates possess."

"O-Oh... But, you can cast magic?"

"My powers are limited compared to those who are granted the boons of being Hero Candidates. Passive skills, unique active skills; both unable to be learnt via tomes or grimoires. You lot sure are better off."

"I-I see..."

When it comes to the topic of Hero Candidates, does she despise us?

"I'm glad however."

Stopping in her tracks, she looks down at her hand before reaching out to me.

"You're not one of them. You feel like you have a duty to fulfill; not to just be a Hero but to do what's necessary. Though it took awhile, you've proven yourself."

"But... Without me, the situation wouldn't have escalated to that. You wouldn't have had to babysit me."

"You would've came on your own accord. The results are what matters, I don't regret my decision."

Accepting her offer, she grips my hand firmly as the slightly rough touch by her callous against her palm takes me by surprise.

"I see... Thanks, Luel."


	6. Apothecary; A Dose of Reality

Making our way into Aisengard we part with Luel at the crossroads as she requested for me to see her next morning. Unsure why, but something tells me she's calling in a favour.

"How are you holding up, Akira?"

"Not bad I guess," Examining my body; bathing in the aftermath, everything still feels strange. "Just feel rather restless, haha."

Thoughts conflicting with each other, I should be glad with the results, but... Tsk, what's wrong with me?

"The bath house, is it opened?"

"Oh. It should be. It's always opened, but into the evening there's just no reception, but you still have to drop a coin."

To escape from a restless night after work, I'd indulge in a hot bath with a glass of red wine. Better yet, it feels right to relax after a hard day.

"All right I think I'll drop by the Sleeping Ogre after."

"Oh, okay.~ It's nice to rest up, especially if you're used to bathing everyday, it's a hard cycle to break for us Hero Candidates! Not like it's a bad thing necessarily. Just don't fall asleep in there.~"

"Gotcha," With a nod, I quicken my pace to pass her with a small wave. "I'll... see you tomorrow."

...

"That's not how you should act to someone you're in debt to, idiot." Thinking to myself as I hold my head beneath the warm water, I almost choke when a splash emits before me as I pull up.

"Here I thought you've settled with drowning yourself, not quite the heroic way to go, boy."

With his large build that could pretty much take the place of two regular guys like me, he greets me with the raise of his palm before joining me at my side.

"Hey, Master... Guess you'd know what I was up to for the day?"

"Ahh, well I suppose you stuck with Rose. Heh, glad you made it out alive, kiddo."

Revealing a grin, he pats my head with his large palm before resting his arms against the bathtub frame. 

I can't help but feel even more restless, he may be more of a seasoned Candidate, but he doesn't have to treat me like a kid.

"Hahh..." I slowly lower myself down to where the water would reach just above my chin. "I'm alive, sure, all thanks to them. All I did was horse around, and the only time Luel chose to rely on me, I almost blew it if not for my skill activating."

"Oh? An original skill?" Raising his brow with interest, I show the skill window to him.

"It almost resulted in my death so I can't say I exactly welcome it." Sighing once more, I submerge my face in the water for a moment.

"Hey, anymore of that and you might drown in 'ere. You trying to make me look like a bad guy?"

Not exactly sure if he's only joking around, I could only apologise.

"Feeling like you're less of a man that you actually are?"

"Sorta, I suppose... I guess I just didn't take everything into account. The reality of this world didn't quite catch up to me at that point. So, I thought that I could get away with it. If not for the two, then..."

"Hmmm..."

Averting his attention, he gives a sigh of his own as he looks around at the empty bathhouse.

"To be afraid is to have the will to survive, no one wants to die. Ain't that right?"

"...I guess so."

"Most of the time, you can't afford to make mistakes. But, if you're in a party with say, Rose; she won't necessarily allow it, but she'd accept your missteps and teach you. Now that you've experienced that life and death situation, you know what to do, right?"

Looking at me for my confirmation, my first thought was to look away, however, I chose to stay firm.

"Yeah... You're right."

"That's the way. Rose has been in this gig far longer than most Candidates; she knows the struggle, so. Keep your head up, boy. You don't have to be like her, you just need to follow a path that's fit for you. After all, no one says you have to be an Adventurer."

"...Hah, hahaha," Letting out a small chuckle, I couldn't help but think this to be entirely amusing. "I didn't expect to hear this talk from you, Master."

No one expects me to become an Adventurer; that much is true. However, I believe this is all I have. Unlike the me in the past, it's here where I can change. I've been given a chance to strive and finally be someone like her, even in this afterlife situation.

"Oioi, is that what you should be saying? I may not be as high level as Rose, but I'm still a Hero Candidate, if not retired."

Feeling more at ease as the tight hold on my chest lifts, I give a final sigh of relief as a smile soon reveals itself.

"Heh, glad that's over with," Rising from the bath, he walks off and begins to climbs out of the bath. "An' here I just wanted a quick bath before settling for the night, not listen to anyone's problems."

"Hey, Master?" I call out to him just before he leaves the room as her turns his head back. "My chest piece broke so I was wondering if you could repair it for me."

"Heh, sure thing, I'll take a look at it. Just bring it by tomorrow. I'll charge you extra for the words of wisdom."

"Right... I'll see you then."

"Hah, be seeing you, kiddo."

...

Walking back on an empty stomach, I realise I haven't even had a bite to eat this day.

"...Can a Candidate die from hunger? I wonder if there's a status effect for it."

I'm sure if I went a day without food back in my world I wouldn't even have the strength to move. Surely I would've collapsed already.

"Hahh... Out with one problem, in comes another." Entering the Sleeping Ogre, Keith doesn't seem to be behind the counter. There goes my saving grace.

"...Wait a second."

If I recall correctly, am I even allowed to keep using the same room without any money? Better yet, I didn't even pay on the previous night.

"..."

I'll work hard tomorrow.

...

After borrowing the room for the night, as I then head down to see Keith before the morning rush.

"Hey, umm... Keith?"

In the middle of wiping the tables, he cocks his head at me before continuing on.

"Mornin', Akira. Looking for Rosé?"

"Ah, no actually."

She mentioned being at the Adventurers Hub to turn in the quest and said she'd meet me at Luel's.

"It's about my room, uhh..."

"Somethin' the matter with it? Need maintenance?"

For some reason, it's like he hasn't noticed.

"Asides from the first, I haven't paid for the nights I've been in there."

"Whatd'ya mean? She didn't tell you?" Placing his cloth down as he turns to face me, it seems like he knows something I don't. "She bought it out for you, it's no longer up for rent but owned by you."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

It's too early in the morning for jokes, or better yet I don't think he's joking which doesn't make it any less jaw dropping.

"Unless you want to forfeit your ownership and pay up when it suits you; biweekly, weekly, that's fine by me, but that may go against Rosé's goodwill."

"...Hahh..." Almost collapsing, I take a quick seat against the bench. "Unbelievable."

...

Heading to Xavier's with bread loaf in tow as a sample of his morning batch, tearing bits off on the way, I indulge in the simple, yet satisfying warming flavour.

"Quite the guy..."

Who would've thought the guy also makes all his bread in-house.

"Hey, I'm-"

About to greet the Master behind the counter, he appears to be speaking to another customer. Geared in some sort of plate armor that resembles the medieval times, his voice is a lot softer than I anticipated; perhaps someone in their late teens early 20's.

Taking the time to look around despite knowing I shouldn't purchase unnecessary items, I begin browsing the weapon selections. Sure enough, most of the ones that appeal to me have requirements well over my current status, not to mention I didn't notice before that some even need mastery of the associated weapon handling skill.

"Hahh..." Looking at yet another weapon out of my range, I sigh. "Sure sucks being both broke and low level."

Moving on wards to the armor, I'd like to have more than a just a plate protecting my chest; perhaps a helmet to protect my head or decent gloves to assist my grip. As the customer thanks the Master before setting off, I make my way towards the counter.

"A regular?" Resting my arm against the counter, I pull out the chest piece for him to inspect.

"Somethin' like that." Taking a magnifying glass out, he closely inspects the chest piece as a small window soon pops out just above it. "Haven't seen him in awhile though, thought he must've skipped to another city, glad he's still kickin'."

Placing the glass back into his pocket, he flips the window to me as though to show me the contents.

"Not like I quite needed to conduct a thorough examination, but to take one direct hit from a force that strong would surely destroy any light metal."

The window contents displayed a more extended information of the equipment, rather than just the requirements. With the durability at zero, it also states the cause of various damage, until the final strike by a heavy force.

"So... it's beyond repair?"

"Not beyond, but it's easier to toss this away and buy another. For both of us."

"Hahh... Can't say I'm exactly eager to buy anything when I'm in debt."

Even in this world, it doesn't seem I can run away from money problems. Is this a status, a curse?

"If it helps, I can buy it off you. Not like I need to, but I can dismantle it for some spare materials. But if you're short on the money, you can trade drops for some easy coin by the general store. While more specific items are sold to a more specialized store."

"For example," The Master heads into the back for a short moment, before returning with an stone of some sort and shifts it around in his hand to show me. "Things like these, you'd generally sell things like ores and such to blacksmiths such as myself."

"Then..." Pulling out the small remainder of the semi solid jelly like fragments from my pouch, I place them against the counter. "What about these?"

"Those, you'd sell to the general store, though they don't go for much, I'd say at best three seraphs for a handful like that depending on the buyer."

Placing the ore down behind the counter, he reaches over and grabs a piece and rolls it between his finger tips.

"Hasn't Rose told you they're the core ingredient in pora pudding? She'd probably buy them off ya to save the hassle."

"Hmm, then how much were you thinking of buying this chest piece from me? You're basically recycling, right?"

"Let's see..." Crossing his arms, he stares at the broken piece on the counter, perhaps inspecting the all the different parts that make it. "Twenty seraphs."

"Twenty..."

That's not even half to what I paid for it. Though trash is garbage, there's no use pulling it along with me.

"All right, I'll do twenty."

With a smirk, he brushes the chest piece aside and places the coins against the counter.

"Y'know, I would've went up to at least thirty, given if you could talk me in to it. Think of this as a lesson boy, you gotta learn to barter to get by in this world. Especially in your position; every seraph counts."

Accepting the coins in somewhat defeat, the thought did entertain me, however, he was the one who sold it to me in the first place, not to mention offering an inner garmet to go along with it.

"Feel like I shouldn't dabble with things too deep or else people would start to hate my guts."

...

Unable to buy any replacement armor from his wares, he said he'd cut me a deal, but I can't say I'm all willing to accept other peoples charities considering my position. Being in debt to numerous people is distasteful, despite knowing the dangers, I can't help but feel this way.

After all, no matter how much I did, I couldn't have ever repaid my debt towards my parents.

"Hahh... Once I pay off my debt to Luel, it'd be one burden off my shoulders. Though, it's not like I have enough on me right now."

No one tells me to be an Adventurer. But I'd like to be. In any case, I don't think there's many options open for me; at least in my current state. Perhaps further down the road...

Staring up at the sun which still slowly rises to it's peak, my decision was already set in stone.

"A Hero, huh? If that happens, I wonder if she'd be proud of me..."

...

Stepping inside Luel's Apothecary, I greet Graffios at the front before hand as I move towards the front counter.

Like the last time, the area's dim with the only light source emitting from her table top.

"M-Morning... Luel..?"

Sleeping rather soundly, despite on a chair with a book covering her face as she leans back.

"Urgh."

Answering with a small mutter, she moves in as she catches the falling book just before it reaches her legs and places it upon the table, whilst pulling her hood over with a yawn.

"Was getting tired of waiting, Akira."

"Well... I had to visit Xavier beforehand, and umm... Are you all right?"

Referring to the battle before, it's not an exaggeration that we both received quite severe injuries. I for the most part am all right thanks to being a Hero Candidate, but she made it clear dwellers don't share the same boons as we.

"Been through worse so no need for concern. I may be a dweller, however you'd be surprised how one fares in the midst of battle and after."

"I see..."

Looking around the area, it appears Rosebelle isn't here despite declaring we'd meet up here.

"However, it'd seem like I owe you, Akira."

Rising from her chair, she walks towards one of the bookshelves and runs her hands against the spines.

"For..?"

Following her with my eyes, she slides out a book and returns to her chair.

"After I downed the griffon, you were out cold beneath a tree."

Flipping through the pages as she speaks, her pupils move left to right at a pace which seems rather inhumane; as though she's reading every text within the pages before they turn.

"You may not have mentioned it to me, but I was well aware to what occurred. You covered for me as you were told, and almost paid with your life."

Stopping a quarter away from finishing the book, she places it down against the counter and takes the strange contraption from the side of the table and hovers it over the book.

"My emotions; yet fleeting, I'm grateful for what you did, Akira."

"Well sure... but."

Leaving it all up to mere chance and luck, it was fortunate enough that I have this skill and for it to activate at such a time. Should I be happy about that?

Spinning the middle glass piece on the contraption as she then slowly turns the smaller, more intricate piece, a magic circle appears as it expands before contracting above the book; causing the area to glow a vibrant purple.

"I wouldn't be where I am now if I constantly burdened myself with the things that do not matter."

Sliding her hand across the pages, she soon pulls sharply to the left as a paper soon materialises in her grasp as she then hands it to me.

"This is..?"

Retrieving the page from her, she pushes the contraption away as she slides the book down the table to join a heap of others.

"A token of my thanks," Leaning against the back of her chair, she gently rocks it with a satisfied grin. "I'm sure it'll help in your en devours."

Reading through the text, it appears to be a recipe for a potion. One that'd grant the consumer increased stamina regeneration. An original recipe, or so it states below.

"It's a simple yet potent vial, the ingredients are plentiful and are found throughout Elden."

"I see... Thanks."

Pulling out the book Luel offered me in the past, sure enough the ingredients are mostly found in forests and appear to consist of herbs and plants. This book is more helpful than I thought.

"Is this why you wanted to see me?"

With the sheet soon disappearing, it displays that I've learnt another recipe, with the first being Rosebelle's fruit punch.

"Not quite. I actually want to call in that favour from yesterday."

Retrieving a piece of parchment, she hands it to me as I examine its contents.

"I'm sure you'd be able to fulfill it with no problems, and more importantly learn a few things on how to survive out there."

"A request for... Herbs? Herb picking?"

Seems simple enough, though I'm sure there's more to it than that. Either way... With this, the reward combined with what I have now, it'll be enough to pay off my debt.

...

"What am I doing..."

In a somewhat peaceful forest; supposedly there's been low fatality rates here that even regular dwellers could breeze through and have a picnic. Just a short distance outside the east gate of Aisengard, the area is rather quiet asides from chirps and the scurrying of small, seemingly harmless animals; birds, rabbits, squirrels... Or at least creatures that resemble them.

With basket in tow, I swing it around to build some momentum in this otherwise dull stroll. 

"Still..."

Referencing the guidebook, I start picking the required herbs against the base of a tree, Rosebelle also crouches down and starts picking.

"You didn't have to come, Rosebelle..."

"Hmm? Well even if Myria Forest is relatively safe, you still need to keep an eye out. I imagined you'd be so focused on gathering that you'd forget about everything else!"

Picking various plants herself, some don't appear to be in the request so I assume they're for her personal use.

"I-I can't say that wouldn't have happened... It's just..." Averting my attention to the tree thickets above, I probably would've been pretty off guard.

"Luel gave you her original stamina recipe didn't she?" Shifting towards me, she raises her hand and offers me a rather dry plant; yellow in colour, it seems to be at the end of its life. "You'd need some of these, originally one would grind it up into a powder like consistency, but for us Hero Candidates, the process is made simple."

Sitting up against a tree, she brings up a window that displays a certain recipe before taking out a few items. A small vial, a vibrant coloured herb and a rather fragrant plant.

"Essentially, the basics is opening up the recipe you desire. You don't necessarily need to take out the ingredients, but out of habit, I take at least the container out of habit."

Relying on the Candidate system, it seems to take the labor out of crafting as the ingredients disappeared and essentially filled the vial.

"Rather handy..."

Giving my reaction in awe, she smiles as she stashes the vial away before rising back up.

"Right?~ Now that you know, it's easy to craft things but you need to learn the recipe first. Though I guess all you have now is the stamina potion."

"And the fruit punch."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, also that! Hehe, anyways that potion will help tremendously, especially starting off. You can train a lot more before your first level up. And-"

As her sentence trails off, Rosebelle suddenly reacts to something as she ducks before pulling me down to her; essentially close enough to make me rather nervous.

"R-Rose-?"

Before I could finish, she places her hand against my mouth and signals for me to be quiet by placing her index finger against her lips. Concentrating on our surroundings, I don't quite feel anything to be alarmed about; a-asides from being this close to her...!

"...Akira, leave whatever you've gathered here, we'll come back for them if possible."

Wondering what's caught her attention, I listen despite it paining me so, though it's not like I can stuff the accumulated herbs and plants in my bag. Resting the basket against the ground, I follow Rosebelle who slowly moves across the forest floor on all fours.

Soon hearing the sound of water, we overlook a small river stream below as I notice tracks of blood against the bank as it leads towards small carcass, as a small creature sits nearby, washing their gear.

"Goblins, out here?"

Rosebelle voices her surprise as I give my own thoughts.

"Wasn't this forest supposed to be devoid of danger?"

I can't imagine anyone being able to comfortably enjoy a picnic with such creatures roaming about. Though I wonder... What entitles creatures or monsters to explode into ethereal shards?

"If it's alone, I should be able to take it, but we have no clue how many are nearby."

Despite the creature appearing relatively weak, she seems to be playing it safe.

"Well if it's too much trouble, I'll go fetch my items and head back to Luel's."

Despite wanting to work a bit harder, I wouldn't like to fight a possible horde of them and end up like that carcass.

"Mm, though it may not be that easy. They're fairly weak on their own, but the problem lies in their numbers. When there's one, there's usually a pack not too-"  
Grabbing her shield, she holds it out in front as it deflects a small projectile.

"Hm, hm, they caught on rather quickly."

Not even in the least bit afraid, she stands up as the goblin we've been spying on cries out before sprinting towards us. Closing the distance rather quickly. Swinging its cutlass at an arc, it lunges towards us before Rosebelle bats it aside with a crashing force of her shield as the goblin somersaults a couple of times before becoming ethereal shards.

I more or less stare in awe as she ducks before a bolt flies overhead and sinks into a tree trunk.

"Let's go, Akira, before more show up."

"R-Right."

Using the shrubbery for cover, we relocate to grab my basket and depart from the forest.

Or at least, that's what I'd like.

"R-Rosebelle..."

Whispering to her, we lay against the ground and peek out from a bush. Several goblins pass, thanks to the commotion earlier, it's obvious they'd be on the alert.

"Akira, if it were up to you, what would you do?"

"M-Me?"

Trying to assess the situation, my mind tells me to escape, however, it's probably easier said than done. Seeing how Rosebelle mentioned they'd be dangerous in hordes, chances are there's numerous others scattered and patrolling, waiting for a signal to converge.

"We can't simply run, can we?"

"Hmm, we could, if you had a shield it'd be much more manageable if you don't want to be filled with bolts, and goblins can be very quick, nimble little things."

I wouldn't doubt being outrun by one of them.

"I guess, we could lay low and try to move around then possibly take out the ranged goblins?"

"Bi-bong.~ In this kind of situation, it's best to know how many you're dealing with. Even if you do see one pass, sometimes it's wise to them go. You have to think where they might be, in the trees, bushes, sometimes even underground. You should never let your guard down until you know you're 100% in the clear."

"R-Right... I'll follow you."

...

With my body pumping adrenaline, the humidity of the forest starts to take a toll on me as trying to breathe normally was difficult enough. At any second, a bolt may fly and hit me square on the head, just thinking about that is enough to paralyze me in fear.

Despite most of the goblins being small in size, some vary in height and muscle mass. Not to mention how disturbing their grunts sound.

Passing by numerous patrols, in some instance it may have been better to take them out; however the problem lies in them being in pairs, and I boasting no confidence in delivering a one hit fatal strike.

Regardless of Rosebelle's words of reassurance; that it's better to not try than to regret it. At times like this, it's better to play it safe. If it were Rosebelle on her own, I can see her taking various paths to clear the forest of these goblins.

Moments later into our reconnaissance, a cry soon reaches our ears as I too almost follow suite. Readying myself for any contingency as I slowly stand, Rosebelle motions for me to stand down as I lower myself near her while she scours our surroundings.

"It's not us... Someone else has alerted them."

Footsteps march down the paths as a large number of goblins pass by as we hide in a bush with our heads down.

"We're safe..?"

"For now at least."

As the commotion stops, we step out as the forest becomes quiet yet again, but somehow, it still feels rather eerie as Rosebelle looks to the direction in which they all headed.

"...Akira, you-"

Before she could finish I step towards the way they headed and look back to her.

"We're going to check it out, right?"

Following my lead, we move at a moderate pace.

"If they need it, we'll join the fray. But don't just go charging in, there's more to a battle than engaging in close quarters."

"If they need it? Shouldn't we help regardless?"

Sounds of battle echoes as a putrid stench fills the air.

"If there's a possible chance they're Hero Candidates, most don't entertain the thought of a strangers support; especially for requests. Experience is divided between the amount of candidates who've dealt damage to the target; more damage equals more exp to the dealer."

"I see..."

I suppose that explains why I'm just on the verge of level two; I barely did a thing to the griffons.

"I'll go into depth later, so don't do anything stupid, or use that skill. And remember to protect your head."

Joining the fray, the goblins have surrounded a caravan, with only two fending them off, they're clearly outnumbered.

Drawing her sword and readying her shield, Rosebelle shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Sign!"

As her legs move ever so slightly, a man calls out in desperation.

"Red! Red!"

Rosebelle dashes in as answer after telling me to take out the preoccupied goblins on the high ground.

With no time to think, I focus on whatever's in front of me; if what I think is true, then they'd have their targets on the other two, plus Rosebelle who's already in the thick of the battle.

Not having all the time in the world, I approach one atop of the cliff side as I manage to catch it during its reload sequence; an opportune time to strike. Though, with a minor delay in my swing, it detects it a split second before collision as it intercepts the attack with its crossbow.

Deflecting my strike as a high pitch screech follows after, it draws its knife by its hip and lunges forward. Merely an inch from my waist as I twist my body with a spin to combine the swing delay into the momentum as the axe sinks into its back.

Unlike the encounters I've had before, the attacked surely pierced deep enough only to be stopped by a hard surface.

Continuing its attacks in distress, it's difficult to fight a smaller, nimble opponent when I have to count the fact my attacks have a slight delay to them.

Suffering from minor yet painful wounds, my HP drops almost below 60%, a thought crosses my mind.

There's no reason to rely on using my axe all the time.

Putting my sudden realisation to the test, I change my form as the goblin slows down a tad bit as though to read my movement.

Trying to recall the lessons I've learnt all those years ago, I step in with a kick which knocks him back as I once again repeat the previous axe swing.

As the goblin bursts into ethereal shards, the crossbow's the only thing that remains as I rush to pick it up; however a painful shock emits as it drops with a thud before popping up a text window.

"Warning, weapon tainted."

Voicing my thoughts of disbelief aloud, it'd appear that for some reason, I'm unable to use it.

...

As the fight draws on, with little luck, I manage to take out three of the six ranged goblins as the others cleared up the rest. Resulting in my first level up, the small status gained still felt exciting, as my VIT raised further than the others. Not only that, but also coming up with a small solution to the swing delay, while I can't rely on it all the time, it helps tremendously as I approach the others.

Being down to 40% HP with no potions left, all I want to do now is to get into a safe zone.

"Hey, thanks, and good work."

A rather sturdy man accompanied by a slim lady rest back to back against the frontal seat of a caravan as they pant for air. Armed with weapons of their own, a poleaxe and a dagger respectively, it seems they're Hero Candidates as well as they both chug restoration vials before offering me one.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. You two were amazing."

Consuming the potion, Rosebelle stands, leaning against the caravan for support with a slight increased breathing pace, though she recovers momentarily.

"Sorry to have dragged you into our mess, and you too, you're The Golden Rule, aren't you?"

As the man speaks, he refers to Rosebelle by a strange title as she laughs just a bit before standing before them.

"You must've mistaken me for someone else, my name's Rosebelle, and he's Akira."

"I'm Walter and she's Beatrice," Gesturing to the lady, she greets with a bow as she seems rather shocked by the turns of events. "We're part of the Aurelia Caravan Company, we were just on our way to Aisengard for a trade deal when we were ambushed by goblins."

"Aurelia?" Rosebelle looks questioningly to him as she looks back towards the cargo. "You'd think a big company such as them would have enough coin to hire some protection. Losing cargo would be very detrimental to their business."

"Hahaha, yeah about that..." Scratching the back of his head, he looks to Beatrice, but as the moment their eyes meet, she turns away as though to ignore him as she folds her arms.

"That's my bad, you see, generally speaking, we're the ones who decide whether or not to hire some able men," Taking a hefty pouch from inside the caravan, he passes it from one hand to another as the coins inside clash. "We get a sum for starting off, make the deal and keep whatever is left. Coin is basically a life source to us."

Looking at a singular spot for awhile as though in deep thought, he places the pouch beside him, as he then lowers his head with his hands placed against his knees. "Thank you for your help, but if possible... Could you we rely on you just a little longer? If you could escort us to Aisengard, we'll make it worth your while."

"Well, about that," Rosebelle crosses her arms as the side of her lips tug up into a smirk. "We were in the middle of fulfilling a request, before heading back to Aisengard, if you could help us with it, we could agree to being your escorts."

Despite having more than enough to meet the criteria, Rosebelle throws up a demand of her own for some reason as Walter ruffles his hair as though to make a decision.

"Terms for an escort contract eh? Well, whatever it is, I don't want to experience the same thing twice."

Rosebelle explains our rather simple requests as they agree to it almost immediately as Walter rises to shake hands with Rosebelle as though to seal the deal.

"Haven't been out herb picking since forever, hah, it'd surely take me back. Glad to have a veteran on my side for once."

With his hand outstretched, Rosebelle too follows with a humble smile.

"Like I told you, you've got the wrong person."

"Hah, my eyes don't deceive me, miss. If it's one thing I have confidence in it's-"

With an explosive laughter, Rosebelle abruptly shoves the man aside with great force as he tumbles against the earth. Wondering what the problem was, I proceed to Walter's side as my eyes then fall back to Rosebelle who in which suddenly has a large projectile sunken into her torso as she takes a few steps back before falling to her knees.

"...R-Rosebelle..?"

The projectile resembles that of a bolt fired from a ballista back in ancient times. Just what the hell happened?

Beatrice's eyes widen as she's the one closest to Rosebelle as she runs to her aid, however, Rosebelle holds her hand out as though to brush her away.

Slowly closing the distance between Walter and I, we scan the area for any hostiles, however, my mind stays fixated on Rosebelle and her current condition.

"Rosebelle, are you all right?!"

With the bolt too ridiculously long for herself to pull out as she winces in pain, such artillery isn't meant for infantry. Not only that but how was one able to fire a bolt of such size in the first place?

"Nothing, I don't see anything in sight!"

Walter spins around time after time again as he seems more riled up than everyone else.

Before I knew it, a great force brushes by me as a severed limb flies high followed by an excruciating shout.

"Arggghhh!!"

A cry of pure agony that sounded almost inhumane comes from Walter who's fallen to the ground, clutching his severed arm.

"W-What..."

What's happening..? Suddenly Rosebelle's sunken to the floor and a moment later, Walter too.

Locked in sheer fear, a terrifying presence soon reveals itself as I slowly turn my head.

A large beast stands almost ten feet tall with numerous scars plastered around its body as several parts are protected by heavy looking plate. With tusks protruding from his mouth; unlike the smaller goblins, his were much larger and defined. With animal fur wrapped around its waist, several canine teeth dangle from a necklace whilst numerous human skulls lay displayed on its belt like trophies. Dragging a large weapon behind him, a clean swing of it would be enough to level several forests.

"Akira...-"

A voice calls out to me, however, it soon falls short as everything in my mind becomes blank. The beast almost smirks as though its merely staring down a harmless prey that's about to be slaughtered.

"..."

Unable to move, nor even utter a word, I stay paralyzed by its fierce some stare, as though merely gazing upon him, I surrendered my will.

With each and every step closer, it stands tall before me, however, soon its expression changes to one filled with disappointment; as though taking my life had no benefits; a useless organism that's not even worth killing. 

Stepping pass me as each step seems to shake the earth, the Goblin heads towards Rosebelle as she winces in pain in Beatrice attempts to pull the bolt from her.

She's in no shape to fight with such a burden... And.

Looking down at Walter with his entire right arm missing, he tries withstanding the pain in his attempts to stand.

"..."

Didn't I say I was going to be a Hero? If I don't act now, I'd never become one, not only that but if I ran away now... She'd never forgive me. That smile that I robbed from her; her very life...

"...Who told you that you could ignore me? Hey, Goblin!"

Whether or not it's merely a Goblin doesn't matter, I approach it in small steps. As Walter grabs my arm, he speaks a few words, however, his attempts to talk me out of it falls short as the Goblin turns around.

Ready my axe and taking a stance, it seems it noticed my conviction as it answers my call.

"Walter... I'm counting on you."

I slowly step towards the open area in attempts to avoid the others as the Goblins eyes follow with each step.

"Counting on me, for what!? You can't possibly take that thing on your own! That, that thing is-!"

What he says is true; without a doubt, that thing could very well kill me with ease.

"I'm not saying I can, but someone needs to, I'm not strong enough to survive on my own, so that's why... Please, when you can, come help me."

And so, I run, frantically for my life. If I engage in any close combat with that thing, especially out in the open, I wouldn't last a second. As I draw closer to the cliff side, I drop to the floor as a blast of wind passes by. The goblin launched itself with a swing of its large slab of iron for a sword; however the strike was more befitting of a hammer colliding against the cliff side. Sending numerous chunks of stone in the air, even being hit by them is enough to start dwindling my HP. With no potions to survive off of, clearly, I don't see even a glimmer of hope.

...

Dropping into the forest, I run as the Goblin chases me with its terrifying presence glued against my back. Trying not to run in the same direction for more than three seconds, with each swing, it clears the forest of trees and vegetation as they fall. Soon, there wont be a forest left as the wildlife runs rampant.

Trying to find a spot to at least rest to create Luel's stamina pot, I fall into a ditch as I hide in the small cave at the end. Rushing through the screen to create the vial in the empty pot I received from Walter, the moment it appears out in front. A roar emits from behind me as a bear emerges to chase me out of its cave.

"Give me a break!!"

Storming out a few meters, a large figure falls from behind me as a large spray of blood shoots out and into the sky; covering the entire area in red as the Goblin cleaved the bear in half.

Continuing to sprint with new invigoration from the potion, it quickly recovered my body as my insides almost contract from the sudden change in my pulse. Truly a strange feeling, one I could deal without as I should note to take the potion before overexerting myself.

...

Feeling as though I'm more of an athlete that I thought, the potion worked wonders, however, there's very little I could do as I eventually back up against a large rock formation against a cliff side. Feeling a small draft from within, it'd appear an opening is on the other side.

"Just my luck..."

As the Goblin draws closer, it doesn't seem to be in the least out of shape.

"Hoo...man..."

A strange, almost distorted grunt comes from the Goblin as though he were trying to communicate with me. However, nothing else followed as I raise my axe to defend myself. If I'm going to die, I surely won't go down without a fight.

If it's my life for the others, I'll gladly take it. But... I sure wished I was able to see more of this world, explore the sights, and perhaps even become a Hero and receive her recognition. I wonder, if she'd forgive me, for robbing her of her dreams.

"A Hero?"

"Yes, a Hero!"

Standing atop of the monkey bars in the park, I could only gaze at her from below as the sun shun above her.

"But why a Hero?"

Such a thing didn't sound possible; I couldn't understand her.

"Because, wouldn't that be awesome?!"

Pumping her arms, her smile beams like the sun as her eyes were lit with a fiery passion.

"Fighting evil, purging them all in the name of justice? Doesn't that sound cool? If someone on TV can be one, then I can too!"

Referring to mere cartoons for her fantasies, it's all for the sake of entertainment; not reality. However, she thought of it as something that could exist. Even if people were to mention not to get fiction mixed up with reality; she'd tell them that they're wrong. That her way of thing is right. That she can become the worlds Hero.

I could never understand her; however, I wanted to. I wanted to stand by her and see the world she envisioned in her passionate gaze.

With one swing of it's iron, I lift my axe to intercept, however, the moment the two collide; the axe shatters as the shock sends a sharp signal through my arm as it destroys it.

"Arghh!"

As though all the bones in my arm shattered, my HP rapidly depletes as I fall to my knees in agony.

On the edge of consciousness as I continue to struggle, my HP sets in the red; with just a slither left. However, it means very little as I'm left defenseless.

"It wasn't... this wasn't how it was meant to be..."

As though I was about to breath my last breath, a dagger abruptly sinks into the ground between the Goblin and I as a flash of white emits; obstructing my vision as someone carries me away.

"R-Rose..?"

...

Woken up abruptly, a stranger stands before me as they take a step back. Donned in a light looking outfit consisting of black and hints of red; the only visible protection seems to be around her arms and legs. An attire that reminds me of one belonging to kunoichi.

"Get up, your fight isn't over until the Orc Hero falls."


End file.
